The Punk And The Key
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Capitulo 7: Duncan y compañía por fin llegan a su primer destino y para mala suerte tienen problemas, Bridgette comienza a tener extrañas visiones y es visitada por Aku, mientras tanto el Dr. Facilier hace de las suyas con un grupo de tres villanos que quieren mas respeto y que el podría darles.
1. El despertar de Duncan

T.C.E:Saben una cosa, nunca pensé que haría de nuevo esta historia, son tantas las veces que quise hacerla, que ya perdí la cuenta, pero me doy cuenta porque nunca pude seguirla, mis ideas nunca fueron claras, fueron muchas las cosas que quería poner, pero eran cosas que yo mismo me perdía, decidí aclararlas y sacarlo de nuevo, no estoy seguro si pueda pero quiero tomar el reto, ademas nunca pense de nuevo utilizar este viejo perfil, pero creo que fue porque aquí fue donde la publique, tuve muchas opciones para llevar a cabo esta historia, primero pensé en Kim Possible y hay Ron Imparable tendría el arma, Phineas y Ferb donde Phineas seria el protagonista y Candace la antagonista, pero al final me decidí por Total Drama, creo que porque le tengo cariño o porque fue el mas facil donde trabajarla, aun asi espero que la disfruten.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El Despertar de Duncan**_

-"Sueños extraños han estado sucediendo, que en mi mente no logro entender, desde el momento que pise esta isla cosas raras le han pasado a mi mente, cosas que me están volviendo loco, esos sueños…esos sueños que simplemente me vuelven loco"- Sus ojos estaban cerrados, se sentía tan liviano como si estuviera flotando en el aire, sintió si una luz le envolviera por completo y de este modo abrió los ojos.

Duncan abrió los ojos, estaba en la playa de la isla Wawanaka cerca del muelle de la vergüenza, una silueta podía verse, de cabellera rubia, era Bridgette que tenia una mirada feliz en su rostros, el primer pensamiento fue caminar hacia ella, cuando estuvo a unos pasos mas cerca vio detrás de ella como una gran ola se formaba y con gran fuerza los cubrió a los dos.

Intento contener la respiración pero le era difícil sentía como el aire se le acababan de sus pulmones, de nuevo Bridgette estaba hay pero lo raro de ella es que no se notaba que estuviera aguantando la respiración simplemente le seguía sonriendo y le extendió la mano, Duncan intento tomarla pero sintió la corriente mas y mas rápida empujándolo lo mas lejos posible mientras veía como Bridgette desaparecía.

Duncan por fin pudo salir a respirar aire vio que estaba de nuevo cerca de la playa, pudo ver como 20 concursantes de Wawanawka estaban hay mirándolo fijamente poco a poco cada uno comenzó a desaparecer, en el mismo orden que fueron expulsados, excepto una, Courtney le estaba mirando fijamente con una gran sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano, Duncan se acercó rápidamente hacia la morena y le tomo igualmente de la mano, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, acercándose los rostros, Courtney se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado, Duncan se volteo y comenzó ver lo que Cortney estaba viendo, una gran lluvia de estrellas fugaces acompañaba la noche dando una excelente vista, algo que Duncan le llamo la atención fue una figura humanoide cayendo en picada hacia el agua.

Duncan pronto sintió como caía de espaldas pero en vez de caer al agua sintió la brisa del aire, Courtney vio esto en estado de Shock y le extendió la mano para que se sostuviera, pero demasiado tarde, Duncan caía en picada viendo a Courtney preocupada que pareciera estar en un suelo invisible, su imagen fue cambiada por la de Bridgette que le observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos de caída libre, Duncan sintió entrar en el agua, pero esta vez podía respirar, poco a poco su cuerpo ya no caía tan rápido, poco a poco se estuviera deteniendo.

Sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo, pero nada a su alrededor todo era oscuridad, nada mas a su alrededor, cuando se decidió a dar un paso, una gran luz resplandeció del suelo, poco a poco comenzó a iluminarse, mientras varias palomas salían del suelo volando en libertad.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse a la luz, Duncan vio donde estaba parado, una gran plataforma parecía a un vitral, era oscuro con estrellas como si fuera el espacio, una chica de cabellera rubia, algunas pecas y vestido morado dormía plácidamente.

-"Muy bien, de todos los sueños que he tendido desde que llegue aquí, este es el mas extraño"- Dijo Duncan caminando hacia adelante, se sentía raro estando hay, pero a la vez se sentía tan natural, era tranquilo.

_**-"Este mundo ha sido conectado"- **_Una clara voz podía escucharse retumbando en el lugar.

-"¿Quién demonios esta hay"- Pregunto Duncan mirando a su alrededor.

_**-"Conectado a tu corazón, un lugar que se encuentra entre la luz y la oscuridad"- **_La voz resonó de nuevo en el lugar, Duncan le parecía familiar esa voz, una voz de una mujer.

-"¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?"- Pregunto Duncan algo molesto.

_**-"Pero no hay nada que temer"-**_ Dijo la voz con voz calmada.

-"Yo no le tengo miedo a nada"- Duncan respondió algo molesto, si algo le molestaba es que creyeran que el tenia miedo de algo.

_**-"¿Y las figuras promocionales de Celin Dion?"-**_ Pregunto la voz algo burlona, esto sobresalto un poco a Duncan.

-"Para que lo sepas ya lo supere"- Dijo Duncan confiado, aunque la verdad todavía les tenia algo de pánico.

_**-"Como digas, te creo delincuente"-**_ Respondió la voz con un tono de sarcasmo.

-"¿Cómo me llamaste?"- Pregunto algo sorprendido ya que solo había una persona que le llamaba de ese modo.

_**-"Como sea, mira no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que cállate y prosigamos con esto, la puerta sigue cerrada, tenemos tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo, ahora da un paso al frente ¿Puedes hacerlo Duncan o es que ni eso puedes hacer bien?"- **_Pregunto la voz algo irritada.

-"Muy bien, muy bien, vaya para ser una voz en este extraño sueño eres demasiado molesta, me recuerdas a alguien"- Dicho esto Duncan dio un paso hacia adelante y sintió como el piso comenzaba a temblar, pronto tres pedestales salieron del piso y en cada un encima un objeto diferente, una espada, un escudo y un bastón.

-"Muy bien, ¿ahora que demonios hago?"- Pregunto ahora Duncan.

_**-"Pues tu que crees idiota, elige una de estas armas y hazlo rápido que no tenemos todo el santo día"-**_ Dijo la voz algo molesta.

-"Entendido, vaya realmente te pareces a la princesa"- Fueron las palabras de Duncan quien pensó en que arma tomar, se acercó al escudo primero.

_**-"El escudo de Ensueño, un escudo cuya fuerza es la amabilidad: el deseo de ayudar a los amigos ¿Aceptas este poder?"-**_ Pregunto la voz, Duncan comenzó a pensarlo un poco después de unos segundos tomo una decisión.

-"No lo creo, parece útil pero no soy mucho esa clase de personas"- Dijo dejando el escudo en su lugar.

_**-"Idiota"-**_ Dijo la voz molesta, Duncan solo la ignoro, acercándose al baston.

_**-"El Bastón de Ensueño, el poder de lo místico, la fuerza interior, el bastón de la maravilla o la ruina ¿Es este el poder que quieres?"-**_ Pregunto la voz.

-"Parece una de esas cosas nerds…así que no me interesa"- Dijo Duncan dejando el bastón.

_**-"Podrías decidirte de una buena vez"-**_ Ya la voz parecía enojarse con cada paso que daba Duncan, mientras este se acercaba a la única arma que quedaba, la espada y la tomo en sus manos.

_**-"La Espada de Ensueño, el poder del guerrero, valentía sin igual, una espada hecha para herir al prójimo ¿Elijes este poder?"-**_ Pregunto la voz.

-"Ahora de esto es lo que hablaba, creo que me quedo con esta"- Dijo Duncan mientras la espada desaparecía de su mano.

_**-"Ya has elegido uno de los caminos, ahora debes descartar uno…y hazlo rápido"- **_Dijo la voz, Duncan se acercó al escudo y lo tomo en sus manos, este pronto desapareció.

-"¿No me ibas a preguntar si lo quería descartar?"- Pregunto Duncan.

_**-"No tenemos tiempo"-**_ Fue lo único que contesto mientras pronto sintió un gran temblor y la vidriera comenzó a romperse, Duncan sintió entonces como el mundo en sus pies desaparecia.

-"Oh, Mie..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"- Gritaba Duncan mientras caía hacia el vacío de la oscuridad, pronto sintió como se estrellaba en el piso, miro hacia abajo y vio se dio cuenta que estaba en otro vitral, esta vez el fondo era de una hermoso mar, una chica morena de cabello castaño y vestido azul, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos azules.

-"No esta nada mal, incluso la rubia de arriba parecía bastante sexy"- Dijo Duncan en un tono algo pervertido, comenzó a levantarse y noto la espada de ensueños a su lado.

_**-"Muy bien, si ya terminaste de pervertir los vitrales, prosigamos con el siguiente paso"-**_ Dijo la voz mientras varias criaturas de cabeza grande, ojos amarillos, con antenas y color negro.

_**-"Bien veamos si puedes hacer esto mas rápido, estas en peligro ¿Qué piensas hacer?"-**_ Pregunto la voz, Duncan solo vio a las criaturas y luego miro la espada a su lado y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"Es necesario preguntar eso"- Dijo tomando la espada del piso y poniéndose en una pose de pelea y acercándose a las criaturas.

Duncan no le demoro mucho acabar con esos pequeños seres, Duncan los cortaba como si de mantequilla se tratara o los apuñalaba por el pecho, raramente cada vez que Duncan los mataba estos desaparecían en una especie de humo negro.

_**-"Idiota cuídate también las espaldas"- **_Dijo la voz en un gran grito, Duncan sintió como le arañaban la espalda, estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas pero se mantuvo firme y se volteo, hay mas de esos seres lo estaban esperando.

-"Muy bien, ya me hicieron enojar"- Duncan se acercó al que lo había arañado y con una gran patada lo mando a volar, algunos de esos seres saltaron hacia el chico punk pero este de un tajo al aire los hizo desaparecer, se acercó al único que quedaba, estaba aturdido por la patada que Duncan le dio, levanto la espada y lo corto a la mitad.

_**-"Bravo, el delincuente sabe luchar"-**_ Dijo la voz algo alegre, una puerta grande apareció de repente, Duncan se acercó al pomo y empujo…nada, ahora la jalo pero igualmente nada, intento varias veces con el mismo resultado.

-"Genial, esta cerrada"- Dijo Duncan algo molesto.

_**-"No me digas idiota, porque no te volteas"- **_Dijo la voz, Duncan hizo lo que dijo y vio un cofre, una caja y un barril.

-"Bien, vamos a ver"- Dijo Duncan acercándose al cofre, y lo abrió no tuvo mucha dificultad ya que al final no le habían puesto la cerradura, Duncan vio que dentro había una botella de color azul y la tomo.

-"Poción, cura lesiones menores"- Leyó Duncan la etiqueta, aun sentía un poco el ardor que le había dado aquel ser oscuro, lo pensó un poco si ingerirla o no y al final le quito la tapa y de un trago se bebió todo.

-"Sabe a mora azul"- Fue lo único que dijo Duncan cuando sintió que la herida ya no le ardía, incluso sintió como recupero un poco mas de sus fuerzas.

-"Se siente bien, pero no hay llave…creo que es hora de algo de destrucción motivacional"- Y con esto ultimo comenzó a romper el barril y la caja a base de cortes y golpes.

-"Nada…aunque fue algo divertido"- Dijo Duncan, entonces miro de nuevo la puerta y vio como esta estaba ya abierta dejando ver varios escalones que iban hasta la infinita oscuridad.

-"Bien hora de largarme de este extraño sueño"- Dijo Duncan dirigiéndose a los escalones.

_**-"Espera Duncan… ¿seguro que quieres ir por esa puerta?"-**_ Pregunto al voz, Duncan noto que sonaba algo… ¿Preocupada?

-"Pues si, además es el único camino"- Respondió Duncan.

_**-"Cuando subas ya no podrás regresar"-**_ Dijo la voz.

-"Ya entiendo, ya te acostumbraste a mi y no quieres que te deje sola"- Dijo Duncan con un tono de burla

_**-"No es eso idiota, es solo que arriba te espera la ultima prueba… ¿Seguro que quieres ir arriba?"-**_ Pregunto de nuevo la voz, Duncan lo pensó un momento.

-"Estoy seguro, quiero salir de este extraño y estúpido sueño"- Fueron las palabras de Duncan mientras subía por las escaleras.

Duncan camino durante varios minutos por las escaleras, a su alrededor solo había oscuridad, camino y camino hasta que pudo ver el vitral, con paso firme llego hasta el lugar y cuando puso sus pies en la plataforma vio como las escaleras desaparecían.

Esta vez el vitral era azul oscuro, el fondo mostraba un gran castillo y una chica de cabellera rubia con una tiara y vestido azul claro estaba dormido.

_**-"Es la hora, ya no queda mas por hacer si no enfrentarte a tu peor enemigo"-**_ Dijo la voz, Duncan comenzó a ver a su alrededor, no había nada mas que su sombra.

-"Un momento"- Dijo Duncan mirando como su sombra se hacia cada vez mas grande, Duncan tomo una pose de pelea, la su sombra un ser gigantesco comenzó a salir.

_**-"Mientras mas cerca de la luz estés, mas grande llegara a ser tu sombra, pero no temas estoy aquí a tu lado"-**_ Dijo la voz mientras Duncan sintió una luz en su bolsillo, una vez que el resplandor se detuvo, Duncan rápidamente reviso lo que estaba hay y lo que vio le dejo la boca abierta realmente sorprendido, era una calavera esculpida en madera, pero no era cualquiera, Duncan la reconoció como la calavera que le había dado a Courtney cuando esta había sido expulsada, el único cambio que tenia era una cadena, Duncan no lo pensó dos veces y se la puso en el cuello.

_**-"Recuérdalo, estamos conectados"-**_ Fue lo único que escucho Duncan.

Duncan vio al enemigo que tenía delante suyo, era gigantesco, de ojos amarillos, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y en su pecho un gran hueco en forma de corazón.

Duncan vio como la criatura preparo a darle un puñetazo, Duncan tuvo el factor de velocidad asi que dio un salto hacia la izquierda esquivándolo, esa cosa golpeo el suelo con fuerza que hizo temblar un poco el piso, Duncan embistió con varias cortes el puño del extraño ser.

Este comenzó a rugir con algo de dolor y quito su puño del alcance de Duncan, este vio como el gigante comenzó a concentrar energía en su pecho hueco, Duncan pareció tener una idea de lo que esa cosa planeaba, el ser lanzo un gran rayo oscuro hacia donde Duncan estaba pero este lo esquivo dando un gran salto hacia atrás, preparando un nuevo ataque el ser gigante golpeo el piso pero no la dirección de Duncan, sino que al golpear el suelo varios de esas criaturas aparecieron de un extraño agujero negro que se había formado, Duncan no perdió oportunidad y acabo con cada una de esas criaturas, vio como lentamente sacaba su puño, pero Duncan tuvo una idea, dando un buen salto se subió el brazo de este y comenzó a correr a la cara del gigantesco ser y con gran fuerza, se la enterró en su frente, Duncan de los movimientos bruscos que el ser comenzó a dar cayo al suelo con algo de dolor ya que había sido una caída algo grande, pero había hecho su cometido, el extraño ser gemía y gemía de dolor y caía al suelo escuchándose el estruendo de su caída.

Duncan comenzó a levantarse con una gran sonrisa, pero pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió algo en sus pies, Duncan intento forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo.

-"¿Qué demonios esta pasando ahora?"- Pregunto Duncan bastante molesto.

_**-"Duncan escucha, recuerda lo que voy a decir, no lo olvides tu posees el arma mas poderosa de todas"-**_ Decía la voz, Duncan escuchaba aunque también intentaba salir de aquel agujero que lo absorbía.

-"¿Qué dices? Mira no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas adivinanzas y acertijos además aun no me dices ¿Quién demonios eres tu?"- Duncan comenzó a protestar y a preguntar, entonces un pequeño destello se formo delante suyo, vio una silueta aparecer delante suyo, una silueta que podía reconocer a millones de kilómetros y comenzó a caminar hacia el lentamente.

_**-"Recuérdalo Duncan, estamos conectados"-**_ Dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa y agachándose para alcanzar la estatura que Duncan tenia ahora, ya solo quedaba de los hombros hacia arriba, la extraña le dio un beso suave mientras le regalaba otra de aquellas sonrisas que al Punk volvía loco.

-"Courtney"- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Duncan antes de desaparecer por completo en el portal.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

T.C.E.: Como pueden ver la historia se lleva a cabo al termino de la primera temporada, pero no se preocupen a lo mejor hago aparecer a Alejandro o a los de la ultima temporada, otra cosa aquí Courtney sera mas a su personalidad de la primera temporada (Obvio) ya que en las siguientes le cambiaron dramáticamente la personalidad, si tampoco era un ángel pero no era una perra como la hicieron después, aunque también sera mas considerada y amable pero sigue siendo la misma Courtney que queremos y amamos, el siguiente punto si sera parecido a Kingdom Hearts pero le variara, porque van a ser diferentes mundos y diferentes personajes, hasta ahora de Disney solo estará Hallowen Town y Mulan, pero de los demás mundos si tienen sugerencias háganme saber y con gusto las veré, creo que seria todo espero que se diviertan leyendo mi historia.


	2. El amanecer de los problemas

-"Bueno queridos lectores, aquí les habla su querido escritor Fix-It Frank, ahora deje mi vida como un gato ingeniero mecánico para volverme lo que siempre quise ser..._**¡UN ESCRITOR PERSONAJE DE VIDEOJUEGOS!**_"- Dije apareciendo con una playera abotonada gris con el nombre Frank bordado, pantalones negros, botas negras, una gorra negra con las iniciales en amarillo FF y un cinturón de herramientas.

-"Oye te plagiaste mi nombre y mi atuendo"- Dijo apareciendo Fix-It Felix bastante molesto.

-" Lectoras y lectores les presento al protagonista del juego Fix-It Felix Jr. y co-protagonista de una genial película Ralph el demoledor y ahora, no yo no te plagia nada, como vez mi nombre es Francisco y utilize mi diminutivo Frank y mi traje es negro y el tuyo azul, yo no veo el plagio"- Dije defendiéndome.

-"Esa es la defensa mas débil que he visto, eso no engañaría a Phoenix Writh"- Dijo Felix.

-"Como sea luego hablamos de términos legales, hora de presentar el capitulo"- Dije con una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, para eso me pagas"- Dijo Felix bastante contento golpeando la pantalla con su martillo reparalotodo y cambiando la perspectiva.

* * *

**_The Punk and The Key_**

**_Capitulo 2: El amanecer de los problemas_**

Duncan despertó de su sueño sobresaltado, estaba sudando y respirando muy rápido, miro a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron, se encontraba en la habitación del hotel.

Aquí había estado desde que había sido expulsado del programa, era agradable y la verdad los lujos no estaban nada mal, miro el reloj que estaba a un lado suyo…apenas eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

-"Genial y yo que esperaba que al salir de la maldita isla ya no tuviera estos sueños tan raros"- Dijo Duncan algo molesto, realmente estaba cansado, desde que había entrado en la isla tenia sueños diferentes en todos ellos siempre estaba en algún lugar extraño, como castillos, islas, fortalezas de piedra, incluso hongos que caminan y en todas ellas una extraña voz.

Pero esta noche este sueño fue diferente, nunca antes había estado en ese extraño lugar, la voz sonaba igual que las anteriores veces pero más agresiva como si fuera Courtney la que le hablara.

-"Courtney"- Susurro para sí mismo este Duncan, era la primera vez que ella aparecía en sus sueños, era extraño para él, con un suspiro se levanto de su cama, pero no sin antes sentir algo en su cuello, Duncan vio lo que era.

-"La…la…la calavera"- Dijo Duncan realmente sorprendido, hay en su cuello se encontraba el collar con la calavera.

-"Pero era solo un sueño"- Dijo bastante nervioso, se levanto y entro al cuarto de baño, después de limpiarse un poco, se puso su ropa habitual y salió con el collar en el bolsillo.

_-"Tal vez una buena caminata me ayude"-_ Pensó mientras salía de su habitación sin rumbo, paso por el vestíbulo y salió del hotel camino un poco, sus pensamientos estaban en el sueño extraño que experimento hace apenas un rato, nunca se dio cuenta que sus pasos a la playa y termino chocando con alguien.

-"Oye mira por dónde vas"- Dijo Duncan algo molesto.

-"Yo, pero si tu eres el que no prestaba atención a lo que tenias frente a tus narices"- Gruño la voz de una chica bastante molesta, que Duncan reconoció fácilmente.

-"¿Princesa?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"¿Duncan?"- Pregunto Courtney algo sorprendida.

-"Vaya princesa, que haces aquí a estas horas y sola"- Dijo Duncan levantándose, extendiéndole la mano a Courtney para ayudarla, Courtney se quedo quieta unos cuantos segundos y se aferro a la mano de Duncan, pero sin ver que en el rostro de Duncan apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, con fuerza el punk jalo a Courtney haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran relativamente muy juntos y sus caras a pocos centímetros, mientras aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrarla de la cintura.

-"Vaya Princesa nunca pensé que fueras de las que actuaran así, ahora que lo pienso estamos solos sin nadie que nos mole…URGH!"- Lo siguiente que sintió Duncan fue un buen golpe en sus…kiwis.

**_-"¡SABIA QUE ESE ACTO DE AMABILIDAD ERA SOLO UN TRUCO, TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"-_** Grito Courtney bastante molesta.

-"No sé que es peor si tus gritos o tus golpes"- Dijo Duncan levantándose poco a poco, todavía con el dolor.

-"Y yo no sé que es peor, si tu personalidad o tu apariencia"- Respondió Courtney.

-"Oh vamos princesa, acéptalo estás loca por mí, no te puedes resistir"- Dijo Duncan con una sonrisa en su rostro y poniendo su brazo alrededor de la morena.

-"Tienes tres segundos para quitar tu brazo o juro que te daré una patada tan fuerte que no te levantaras por semanas"- Dijo fríamente Courtney, en menos de un segundo, Duncan había quitado su brazo de la chica.

-"Vaya agresiva como siempre, así me gusta Princesa y ¿Qué haces aquí en la playa a estas horas?"- Pregunto Duncan algo de curiosidad.

-"En primera deja de llamarme princesa, mi nombre es Courtney **_¡COURTNEY!_** Apréndetelo de una buena vez, en segunda nada que te importe"- Dijo Courtney algo irritaba, acto seguido simplemente se sentó en el suelo mirando al horizonte, Duncan no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó en el suelo al lado de la morena, pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-"Y tu ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Por lo que se los delincuentes suelen despertarse después del medio día"- Pregunto Courtney al punk.

-"Simplemente no podía dormir, creí que una caminata despejaría mis pensamientos"- Respondió Duncan, otro silencio se apodero de nuevo, entonces Duncan sintiendo la calavera en su bolsillo decidió hacer algo.

-"Princesa"- Dijo Duncan obteniendo la atención de Courtney.

-"Es Courtney"- Dijo algo molesta la morena.

-"Como quieras, quería preguntarte algo… ¿Tienes aun la calavera que te di?"- Pregunto Duncan mirando al mar, si Duncan hubiera prestado mucha atención a Courtney podía a ver notado una pequeña cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena, que pronto desapareció.

-"…"- Courtney no dijo ni una palabra, mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón, Duncan dirigió su mirada a la morena y vio que hay en la palma de su mano se encontraba aquella calavera.

-"La guardo como recordatorio de que al menos hay algo bueno dentro de un delincuente como tú"- Dijo con una sonrisa esta Courtney, a Duncan le encantaba verla sonreír tenía una hermosa sonrisa, Duncan paso su brazo en la cintura de Courtney y esta respondió poniendo su cabeza en su hombro encajando perfectamente, este era uno de los momentos en los que podían mostrarse su afecto sin ser vigilados por Chris, sin discusiones ni peleas, solo paz y disfrutando de la compañía del uno al otro, mientras el amanecer se veía venir.

Mientras eso sucedía, en un castillo, muy lejano a la isla de los perdedores, un pato antropomórfico de plumas blancas, vestido con una chamarra azul con varios bolsillos y un gorro con algunos cierres, caminaba tranquilamente, su nombre era el Pato Donald y su ocupación mago real de la corte del rey, amistosa mente saludaba a todo aquel que se encontraba, por fin llego a su destino una gigantesca puerta color lila, Donald comenzó a golpear en cierta partes y una puerta de su tamaño se abrió dejándolo entrar.

-"Buenos días su majestad, que hermosa maña…¿Qué?"- Exclamo Donald al no ver al Rey en ninguna parte solo su trono vacio, entonces desde la parte trasera del trono salía Pluto la mascota del rey, con una carta en su boca.

-"Pluto…un momento eso es…**_ ¡EL SELLO REAL!"_**- Dijo Donald realmente sorprendido y arrebatándole la carta a Pluto.

Donald abrió al sobre, algunas partes estaban babeadas por parte de Pluto, pero con cada palabra que Donald leía mas pálido se ponía, finalmente hizo lo que hacía en esas situaciones.

-"**_¡GOOFY! ¡GOOFY!_**"- Salió a toda velocidad Donald, con una gran cara de preocupación en su rostro.

Volviendo a la isla de los perdedores, Courtney y Duncan volvían al hotel, pero al llegar se sorprendieron de ver a todos los campistas ya listos y preparados divirtiéndose, al parecer la fiesta de Owen comenzó relativamente temprano, Owen, Izzy y Eva estaban en el bufet en lo que perecía una competencia de malvaviscos , Chef estaba en la parilla preparando algo de comer, en el jacuzzi como siempre Geoff y Bridgette besándose como si no hubiera mañana, en la piscina Beth y Lindsay jugaban con una pelota, disfrutando de su compañía Gwen y Trent, Tyler y Cody estaban con un freezbe, Harold intentaba impresionar a Leshawna pero al ver que llegaban Duncan y Courtney se fue a esconder al árbol más cercano, en el mini bar dentro de la piscina estaban Sadie y Katie admirando a Justin, a su lado Noah con su cara de no importarle nada leyendo un libro, Heather intentaba ocultar su calvicie con diversas pelucas, Dj y Ezequiel simplemente se paseaban por los alrededores, los dos llegaron a tiempo para ver como Chris cargaba con un maletín de color plateado.

-"Hola mis queridos campistas"- Dijo Chris con su singular sonrisa en rostro.

-"Para ti somos ex campistas"- Respondió Duncan molesto al ver de nuevo al conductor.

-"Así es, tu retorcido juego termino ¿Recuerdas?"- Fue el turno de Heather.

-"Eso lo veremos"- Susurro Chris a Chef mientras comenzaban a reír maliciosamente.

-"Felicitaciones a nuestro ganador, Owen jugaste duro, peleaste duro, comiste duro y te lanzaste gases aun más duros, créeme aun me sigo preguntando cómo le ganaste a todos en la isla y pronto podrás comprarte todo lo que quieras"- Termino de decir Chris, mientras todos comenzaron a felicitar a Owen y extrañamente sus ojos parecieron tomar forma de queso.

-"Pero lo que estoy a punto de ofrecerte, podría cambiar eso, dentro de este hermoso maletín hay **_¡UN… MILLÓN…DE…DOLARES!_**"- Exclamo Chris en cada una de sus últimas palabras señalando el maletín que se ilumino por el reflejo del sol.

-"Le pedimos a los productores hacer un cheque de cartón, con este increíble nuevo premio"- Decía Chris mientras un enorme cheque y por enorme quiero decir monstruoso cheque que traía cargando un helicóptero.

-"Utilizamos mucho cartón para hacer este bebe"- Decía Chris enorgullecido.

-"Owen mi amigo este millón de dólares podrían ser tuyo, solo tienes que descubrir donde lo esconderemos y llevarlo al muelle de la vergüenza, antes que nadie más"- Dijo Chris mientras todos se sorprendieron ante esta última declaración.

-"¿Dices que todos nosotros podríamos ganar un millón de dólares?"- Pregunto Gwen.

-"Si… ¿Qué dices Owen? ¿Te quedaras con los cien grandes? o **_¡¿CON…EL… MILLÓN…DE…DOLARES?!_**"- Pregunto Chris igualmente gritando en la ultima parte, Owen estaba nervioso mirando a todos lados pensando en que hacer, al final llego a una decisión.

-"**_¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!_**"- Grito Owen lleno de energía y bastante emocionado, Chris y Chef solo sonrieron y rompieron el antiguo cheque.

-"Una nueva oportunidad, esto es lo que esperaba con ansias"- Susurraba Courtney felizmente sin que nadie la escuchara.

-"Así se habla Owen, mejor será que se preparen todos, iremos a la isla de nuevo para comenzar la búsqueda"- Decía Chris, mientras todos lo comenzaron a ver con odio, excepto Courtney y Owen.

-"Déjame entender esto, ¿Después de enloquecernos todo un verano? Esperan que comencemos a correr por toda la isla como tontos una vez mas"- Dijo Heather bastante molesta.

-"Así es"- Dijo Chris sin borrar la sonrisa en su cara.

-"¿Cómo sabemos que no llenaste el maletín con ladrillos o algo por el estilo?"- Pregunto Leshawna igual de molesta que Heather.

-"No lo saben"- Fue la respuesta de Chris.

-"Me gustaría jugar otra ronda de humillando a los jóvenes, pero tengo que ir a comerme un banquete"- Dijo Noah mientras se acercaba al bufete.

-"Demonios si nadie participa, no tendré la oportunidad de encontrarla"- Se decía preocupada para sí Courtney.

-"Bien como quieran, el barco zarpara en cinco minutos, los que quieran participar pueden presentarse, mientras menos competencia más posibilidades de ganar el millón más fácil en la historia de la televisión"- Decía Chris felizmente, mientras todos comenzaron a pensar.

-"**_¡ESTA BIEN!_**"- Exclamaron todos los campistas bastante molestos al mismo tiempo.

-"Por primera vez estoy feliz de las manipulaciones de Chris"- Se decía Courtney con gran alegría.

-"Muy bien campistas, partiremos en unos momentos, los quiero a todos lo antes posible en el bote de los perdedores, para comenzar el máximo desafío del millón de dólares"- Exclamaba felizmente Chris, a lo que acto seguido todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse, en menos de 5 minutos todos los campistas se dirigían de nuevo a Wawanakwa y empezar la búsqueda.

De vuelta en el castillo Disney, Donald seguía corriendo bastante preocupado, ya había buscado en casi todas las habitaciones del castillo y los pasillos de este, pero nada no lograba encontrar al jefe de la guardia del rey.

-"**_¡GOOFY! ¡GOOFY!_**"- Gritaba a todo pulmón, dirigiéndose a los jardines del castillo, hay calmada mente el capitán de la guardia real, Goofy dormía plácidamente, Donald se alegraba por dentro y comenzó a agitar a su amigo.

-"**_¡GOOFY, DESPIERTA AMIGO!_** "- Gritaba Donald intentando despertar a su compañero, pero sin éxito alguno, entonces sacando una extraña vara, señalo hacia el cielo.

-"**_¡THUNDER!_**"- Fueron las palabras exclamadas por el pato, mientras un relámpago caía del cielo y despertaba a un aturdido Goofy.

-"Hola Donald, buenos días"- Dijo Goofy saludando a su amigo y estirándose un poco.

-"Goofy cálmate y escúchame, no podemos armar un alboroto, algo terrible ha ocurrido y no podemos decírselo a nadie"- Explico Donald.

-"¿La Reina Minnie?"- Pregunto Goofy.

-"No Goofy"- Respondió Donald.

-"¿Daisy?"- Pregunto de nuevo.

-"Ni siquiera a Daisy, escucha Goofy esto es un gran secreto"- Respondió Donald.

-"Buenos días, señoritas"- Saludo Goofy a las personas que estaban detrás de Donald, quien poco a poco se volteo y hay paradas viéndolo estaban la reina Minnie y su amiga Daisy.

-"Ehm…hola su majestad…jejeje…"- Comenzó a reír nerviosamente Donald, viendo la gran explicación que tendría que dar.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

-"Bueno eso fue todo por el día de hoy, quiero darle gracias a los pocos lectores que me leen, así que esto no tardara"- Dije felizmente mientras Ralph, Vanellope y la Sargento Calhoun salían con unas cartas en sus manos.

-"En primera queremos agradecerle a Toaneo, nos alegra que te gustara"- Dijo primero Ralph saludando con su gigantesca mano.

-"A Xandra19, gracias por apoyarnos con ese lindo comentario, y descuida Segunda Oportunidad no sera borrado, como puedes ver se encuentra seguro en el segundo perfil de este tipo, llamado el gato ingeniero, por otra parte gracias por seguirnos y ponernos en tus favoritos, esperemos que este y los futuros capítulos te agraden"- Decía Vanellope.

-"Ha NuevoMundo le queremos agradecer que pusiera en Follow, la historia de este bueno para nada que"- Dijo rudamente Calhoun.

-"Me siento ofendido"- Dije sentándome en rincón.

-"Por ultimo los personajes de Isla del Drama son propiedad de Teletoon y sus respectivos creadores, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun y yo somos propiedad de Disney y no utilizamos esto para ganar dinero si no para entretenerlos, se les agradecería algún comentario de su parte, es fácil solo escribanlo aquí abajo se les agradecerá de verdad"- Dijo Felix finalmente señalando la caja de comentarios.

-"Les deseo buenas noches, aquí despidiéndome Fix-It Frank"- Dije dando por terminado este capitulo.


	3. La traición abre la oscuridad

Fix-it Frank: Bienvenidos de nuevo queridos lectores a otro capitulo de este pequeño fics en el que trabajo, de verdad se los agradesco, aunque queria aclarar que a veces los personajes se me pondran OC, eso es porque...bueno la verdad estoy algo oxidado, hace tiempo que no escribia un fics de Isla del Drama, asi que cuando pase algo asi me digan y pueda corregirlo, creo que por ahora ese es el unico punto, sin hacerlos esperar disfruten de este capitulo

* * *

_**The Punk and the Key**_

_**Capitulo 3: La traición abre la oscuridad**_

Todos habían llegado a la isla Wawanawka, tan pronto como habían llegado cada campista se fue por su cuenta o formo algún equipo con quien repartiría el premio, sin nadie a la vista Chris y Chef entraron en la que había servido como cafetería para los concursantes.

-"Veo que hiciste lo que te pedimos Chris"- Dijo una voz saliendo entre las sombras, era una especie de gato antropomórfico, Lleva lo que parece ser una armadura de color en tonos de azul y púrpura con una playera roja manga corta con una franja vertical de color rosa descendente desde el cuello, zapatillas de deporte azul marino, sus pantalones también son de color azul marino, con forro de color azul claro, púrpura inferior de las piernas, y dos enormes bolsas a ambos lados frontal, dos hombreras azul marino y unos guantes sin dedos.

-"Claro que si Pete, mas cuando mi vida depende de ello, los campistas están sueltos asi que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, en cuento a lo prometido"- Dijo Chris con su singular sonrisa, Chef solo miraba fijamente la conversación.

-"Aquí tienes, ahora toma la nave y lárguense de aquí"- Pete le lanzo una maleta a Chris que casi cae por el peso de esta.

-"Entendido, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Pete"- Dijo mientras Chris junto a Chef salían del comedor, ya cuando vio que se avían ido Pete lanzo un silbido y se escucharon las voces de dos personas.

-"¿Nos llamaste?, Pifate/Pafate"-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los individuos.

-"Escuchadme bien par de bufones, tenemos una misión muy importante aquí, el jefe cree que una de las princesas se esconde en este mundo y por la infomacion que nos dio Mclean es esta chica"- Dijo Pete sacando una foto de Courtney de su bolsillo.

-"Es muy hermosa, Pifate"- Dijo uno.

-"Muy hermosa es, Pafate"- Respondió el otro.

-"Necesito que la encuentren y la lleven al castillo, si fallamos el jefe estará muy enojado"- Ordeno Pete.

-"Estamos en eso, Pifate"- Dijo uno asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"En eso estamos, Pafate"- Dijo el otro.

-"Ahora a trabajar de una buena vez"- Ordeno Pete violentamente, mientras los dos se marchaban decidieron preguntar algo.

-"¿Y tu que harás?, Pifate/Pafate"- Preguntaron a Pete.

-"El jefe quiere que le lleve a una cierta rubia, al parecer es importante para sus planes"- Dijo Pete finalmente mientras se marchaba por un lado y los dos individuos por el otro.

Mientras tanto Chris y Chef se encontraban caminando con el botín en manos, Chris parecía feliz pero Chef no tanto.

-"Chris ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?"- Pregunto Chef algo preocupado.

-"De que hablas Chef, tenemos el dinero, tenemos la nave y pronto este mundo se destruirá, que suerte que hice ese trato con Pete"- Dijo Chris sonriendo.

-"Chris me refiero, no creo que sea correcto, si odio a esos adolecentes pero dejarlos a su suerte, no me parece lo mas correcto"- Dudo Chef.

-"¿Ahora dudas Chef? Por favor son nuestras vidas de las que hablamos, que importan un par de adolecentes, que se mueran por mi esta bien, porque esta vez las demandas ya no me preocupan"- Dijo Chris bastante molesto por la actitud de su compañero

-"Chris te estas escuchando, mira lo que haces, tenemos que ir por esos idiotas y salvarlos, apuesto a que la nave hay espacio suficiente"- Respondió Chef.

-"Ni loco viejo, no pienso arriesgar mi vida por unos cuantos malcriados adolecentes, además Pete dijo que la nave solo había espacio para nosotros dos, así que de todos modos están perdidos, no puedo creerlo de ti Chef creo que estabas conmigo en esto"- Dijo Chris bastante decepcionado

-"Como dijiste, estaba en esto, como mencione los odio pero aun así no voy a dejarlos morir"- Dijo Chef desafiando al que una vez fue su compañero.

-"Me decepcionas Chef, creo que éramos amigos…pero veo que me equivoque"- Dijo Chris mientras con bastante rapidez sacaba un pequeño Taser de su bolsillo y sin que Chef tuviera tiempo de reaccionar sintió la gran punzada eléctrica en su cuerpo.

-"Tu…maldito…traidor"- Dijo entre gemidos Chef.

-"Tu eres el traidor Chef, pero bueno creo que aquí acaban las cosas, me hubiera sentido un poco mal si lo hubiera usado cuando aun éramos compañeros, pero no siento ningún remordimiento"- Dijo Chris sonriendo de nuevo

-"¿Qué…quieres…decir?"- Intento preguntar Chef mientras sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

-"Chef te mentí, la nave solo tiene espacio para uno, como le puedo negar al mundo mi grandeza, ahora si me disculpas tengo una nave que tomar"- Dijo Chris dándole un último choque eléctrico a Chef termino desmayándose de una vez, viendo la singular sonrisa de Chris.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Disney, todo mundo se había reunido en la biblioteca del castillo, todos se encontraban bastante sorprendidos ante la declaración que Donald había hecho.

-"**_¡¿EL REY HA DESAPARECIDO?!_**"- Pregunto bastante sorprendida esta Daisy.

-"Dios"- Fueron las únicas palabras de Minnie que se encontraba bastante preocupada.

-Cuando fui a darle los buenos días, el rey no se encontraba en su trono, Pluto tenia esta carta"- Dijo Donald dándole la carta a la Reina que la comenzó a abrir.

-"Arregle las partes que fueron borradas por la baba de Pluto"- Dijo Donald.

-"No seas grosero Donald"- Dijo Daisy dándole un coscorrón al mago.

_-"A mi buen amigo Donald:_

_Perdóname por desaparecer de repente, parece que habrá una terrible guerra, tenia que partir inmediatamente, las estrellas desapareciendo del cielo nocturno son solo parte de este desastre, lamento dejarlos a todos ustedes, pero debo ir a comprobarlo, este problema debe resolverse cueste lo que cueste, como Rey tengo algo que pedirles a ti y a Goofy, en algún lugar hay alguien que guarda la llave a este problema, quiero que lo encuentren y viajen con el, necesitamos esa llave, primero encontrarse con Sanae Hanekoma en Ciudad de Paso.."-_Minnie termino la lectura en esa parte y con un rostro bastante preocupado.

-"Ciudad de Paso"- Dijo Minnie.

-"**_¡EL MUNDO EXTERIOR!_**"- Dijo bastante conmocionada Daisy.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?"- Se pregunto Minnie preocupada.

-"¿Minnie que vamos a hacer?"- Pregunto Daisy.

-"Por ahora vamos a hacer lo que dice la carta, no nos queda de otra mas que confiar en las palabras del Rey"- Dijo Minnie decidida pero triste.

-"Gawrsh, espero que este bien"- Dijo Goofy.

-"Majestad, no se preocupe, encontraremos al rey y esa llave"- Dijo Donald decididamente.

-"Muchas gracias, a los dos"- Respondió amablemente Minnie.

-"Daisy ¿Podrías ocuparte de que la reina se encuentre a salvo?"- Pregunto Donald.

-"Claro y ustedes dos mejor tengan cuidado, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos"- Respondió Daisy.

-"Ahora necesitaremos saber las asañas que hagan en su aventura, así que lo mejor será que se lleven a un cronista para sus viajes"- Dijo Minnie señalando a la mesa, Donald y Goofy comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a aquella persona, hay frente a ellos un pequeño ser saltaba rápidamente.

-"**_¡ESTOY AQUÍ!_**"- Gritaba el pequeño ser, Donald y Goofy se acercaron a la mesa para verlo mejor.

-"Y ¿Usted es?"- Pregunto Donald.

-"Me llamo Grillo, Pepito Grillo, a sus servicios"- Dijo Pepito quitándose el sombrero como forma de saludo.

-"Regresad a salvo y, por favor, ayuden al rey"- Fue la última petición de Minnie.

Donald y Goofy se despidieron de las chicas con un saludo militar y partieron de la biblioteca a prepararse para el viaje.

De vuelta a Wawanawka, Bridgette se encontraba caminando por el bosque, durante la búsqueda había hecho equipo con Geoff, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron besuqueándose, aun así cuando por fin decidieron buscar el millón adentrándose al bosque se habían separado.

-"**_¡GEOFF! ¡GEOFF!_**"- Gritaba Bridgette desesperada, más que nada por su fobia que no había podido superar, además ella no reconocía esa parte de la isla pensando que se había adentrado demasiado, pero estaba perdida cuando quiso encontrar una forma de volver al campamento no recordaba el camino a casa.

-"**_¡GEOFF! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!_**"- Seguía gritando Bridgette quien en su búsqueda de su novio y el millón logro divisar algo, era una cueva grande, una cueva que no había visto nunca en su vida, Bridgette no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo en esa cueva, tal vez fuera su imaginación pero se sentía atraído hacia aquel lugar.

-"Tal vez hay este el millón, no hace daño investigar un poco"- Se dijo y con pasos temblorosos se adentro a aquel lugar sin saber que estaba siendo vigilada.

-"Así que esa es la chica que el jefe quiere, no se ve la gran cosa pero no puedo desafiar sus ordenes"- Se dijo Pete escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

Bridgette entro a la cueva, camino durante un rato, cada vez la cueva se hacía mas y mas oscura pero Bridgette a pesar de que quería salir de aquel sitio había una fuerza que la seguía alentando a entrar, vio varias raíces de arboles saliendo por varias partes, Bridgette camino durante unos diez minutos mas, pero esta vez habia luces, unas antorchas estaban encendidas, era el final del túnel.

-"Esto es… ¿Una puerta?"- Se pregunto extrañada la chica rubia al ver tal cosa, era una gran puerta con una gran cerradura, la puerta parecía estar hecha de oro porque resplandecía con hermosura.

-"¿Qué hace una puerta en un lugar como este?"- Se preguntaba la rubia quien toco la puerta, Bridgette la vio durante varios momentos.

-"Dulces sueños"- Susurro Pete que apareció atrás de la chica, antes de que Bridgette viera o pudiera hacer algo sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuello, su cuerpo cayó al piso inconsciente.

-"No entiendo lo que el jefe quiera contigo pero ordenes son ordenes, ahora tal vez deba agradecerte haberme traído aquí, solo espero que esos idiotas cumplieran con su deber"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Pete mientras cargaba a Bridgette entre brazos, con un silbido varias sombras aparecieron de entre las sombras de la cueva.

-"La cena está servida"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Pete mientras salía de la cueva con Bridgette perdiéndose ante la oscuridad.

Duncan seguía caminando por la isla, buscando a Courtney, desde que había comenzado la casería por el maletín la había estado siguiendo atreves del bosque, pero en algún momento la perdió de vista, a demás de que simplemente no encontraba a algún otro campista, pronto comenzó a escuchar relámpagos y miro al cielo.

-"Lo que me faltaba, una tormenta…a lo mejor la princesa esta en el campamento"- Dijo Duncan algo molesto por el estado del clima, pero cuando se volteo para regresar lo único que vio fueron arboles, que a su lado había más arboles y sorpresa mas arboles, Duncan se paró en seco.

-"Muy bien simplemente esto es fantástico"- Dijo pateando una roca, comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar algo que le recordara el camino al campamento.

-"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde demonios esta?"- Se preguntaba Courtney caminando a través del bosque, se veía bastante preocupada, esta era la oportunidad que esperaba para encontrarlo, pronto escucho varios relámpagos, Courtney miro hacia el cielo y sus ojos comenzaron a agrandarse como platos.

-"No…no…no es posible, todavía tengo tiempo, debo encontrar la cerradura…debo encontrarla"- Fueron las palabras de Courtney mientras seguía internándose más atreves del bosque.

-"Mira que tenemos aqui una hermosa mujer, Pifate"- Dijo una voz.

-"Una hermosa mujer mira que tenemos aquí, Pafate"- Respondio la otra voz.

Courtney miro a los hombres que tenia delante de ella, eran mas bajos que ellas, tenian una vestimenta fuera de lo común ya que parecían unos bufones o arlequines, eran idénticos si no fuera porque uno era rojo y el otro era de color azul

-"¿Ustedes quiénes son?"- Pregunto Courtney intentando parecer segura de si misma como siempre lo hacía, pero ese hombre le daba mala espina.

-"Yo soy Son, Pifate"- Dijo el de azul.

-"Yo soy Ton, Pafate"- Respondió el de rojo.

-"Parece que estas perdida, Pifate"- Dijo Son.

-"Perdida parece que estas, Pafate"- Respondió Ton

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?…Princesa"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono malicioso.

-"Yo…no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, ahora si me disculpas tengo un montón de dinero que debo ganar"- Dijo Courtney mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Son y Ton.

-"Ahora princesa, no nos hagamos tontos"- Dijo Son pero esta vez cambiando su manera de hablar.

-"Fue muy estúpido de tu parte buscar la cerradura sola por tu cuenta"- Respondió Ton.

-"Tuvimos muchos problemas para llegar a ti, te escondías muy bien, Princesa"- Fue el turno de Son.

-"Pero que crees Game Over para ti y para este mundo"- Son hablo esta vez

-"Hasta tu sabes que significa la tormenta que se avecina"- Hablo Ton.

-"Ahora vendrás con nosotros de una buena vez princesa"- Fue la última palabra de Son, los dos levantaron las manos y comenzaron a murmurar unas cuantas palabras, ante ellos seres oscuros salieron del suelo, saltaron hacia Courtney apresándola con fuerza, Courtney comenzó a forcejear pero eran demasiados seres oscuros, Courtney pensó no le quedaba de otra nunca fue la que parecía la débil pero necesitaba a alguien y entonces comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-"Grita todo lo que quieras, nad…"-Decía Son, pero pronto fue callado cuando sintió una buena patada en su rostro.

-"¿Quién demonios te crees?, Pefate"- Dijo molesto Ton

-"Aléjate de ella"- Dijo la agresora.

-"¿Izzy?"- Pregunto Courtney sorprendida por la aparición de la loca, pero más raro era verla algo seria.

-"Mocosa insolente, esto no tiene perdón, pero me encuentro de buen humor asi que **_¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TOME MEDIDAS DRASTICAS!_**"- Grito furiosamente Son.

-"No me voy, nadie daña a un conocido de Izzy y se sale con la suya, tal vez no conozca que pasa, pero viendo como tratabas a una conocida mía no puedo dejar que la hagan daño"- Respondió Izzy sacando una pistola de pintball.

-"Como tú quieras, te arrepentirás de haberte entrometido con nosotros, **_¡HEARTLESS ATAQUEN A LA MOCOSA!_**"- Grito furioso ahora Ton, mientras a su alrededor salían varios seres oscuros de ojos amarillos.

Mientras tanto Duncan seguía caminando por el bosque intentando buscar el camino de regreso al campamento, cuando choco con dos figuras conocidas.

-"¿Eva? ¿Noah?"- Pregunto Duncan sorprendido de encontrarse a los dos en medio del bosque.

-"Genial, como si estar perdidos no fuera lo suficientemente malo"- Dijo Noah con indiferencia.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"Como todo mundo estamos buscando el maletín con el millón"- Respondió Eva.

-"Pero perdimos a Izzy y la estamos buscando"- Dijo Noah.

-"Si según ella escucho un grito de auxilio y huyo rápidamente adentrándose más al bosque"- Explicándole a Duncan.

-"Aunque yo nunca escucha nada la verdad, lo más probable es que fueran alucinaciones suyas, ya sabes como esta de loca"- Decía Noah, pero instantáneamente se oyeron varios disparos.

-"Esa debe ser Izzy, ¿Pero a que le está disparando?"- Se pregunto Eva, mientras más disparos se oyeron.

-"No lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que se le están acabando las balas"- Dijo Noah contando cada disparo, fue cuando oyeron un grito de ayuda a lo lejos, Duncan se le helo la sangre cuando reconoció de quién era y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar del grito, mientras era seguido por Eva y Noah, el único pensamiento de Duncan era uno.

-"Princesa"- Pensaba preocupado Duncan.

Izzy yacía en el suelo bastante herida, se le habían acabado las balas de pintura, intento pelear mano a mano acabando con unos pocos, pero mas y mas de esas cosas salían del piso, estaba cansada, incluso para ella era demasiado.

-"Te lo dijimos ¿No es así?, Pifate"- Pregunto Son

-"Así es, Pefate"- Respondió Ton, mientras comenzaban a reírse de la desgracia de Izzy.

-"**_¡DEJALA EN PAZ SON Y TON! _**"- Gritaba Courtney pidiendo que se detuviera.

-"A callar Princesa, esto no te incumbe"- Dijo Son bastante molesto

-"No te metas en nuestra diversión"- Dijo Ton mientras seguían viendo como Izzy intentaba mantenerse en pie.

-"Déjenla en paz…por favor"- Suplicaba la morena.

-"¿Qué paso con esa cara dura? Princesa, ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?"- Pregunto Son.

-"Así…así…así es…solo déjenla en paz"- Fueron las palabras de la morena.

-"Al parecer la princesita no pudo mas"- Dijo Ton burlonamente, los dos bufones tronaron sus dedos y los seres desaparecieron en una especie de humo.

Courtney se acerco a Izzy y dijo unas extrañas palabras, una especie de campanas verdes salieron encima de la Peli naranja y pronto todos los rasguños desaparecieron, comenzó a susúrrale algo al oído.

-"…y gracias Izzy, sé que no te trate muy bien, pero te lo agradezco"- Dijo en voz baja, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban Son y Ton, quienes chasqueron los dedos y pronto un portal oscuro salió de la nada.

-"Ahora como buena princesa que eres, metete al portal"- Dijo Son, Courtney comenzó a entrar en él.

-"**_¡PRINCESA!_** "- Se oyó un grito no muy lejos, los ojos de Courtney se abrieron como platos, volteo rápidamente y vio a Duncan acompañado de Eva y Noah que al ver a la alocada chica se acercaron a ver como estaba.

-"¿Duncan?...**_! QUE HACES AQUÍ IDIOTA¡_**"- Dijo Courtney intentando parecer fuerte de nuevo.

-"**_¡¿QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ?! _**Estaba buscándote y te oigo gritar, estaba preocupado"- Dijo Duncan, mientras los dos parecían entrar en sus riñas, pero Ton y Son interfirieron.

-"Cualquiera que interfiera con la misión será eliminado, Pifate"- Dijo Son

-"Eliminados será cualquiera que interfiera en la misión, Pafate"-Respondio Ton

-"Dejen ir a Courtney par de bufones"- Ordeno Duncan bastante furioso.

-"No lo creo, la princesa se viene con nosotros"- Dijo Son.

-"Así es, nuestra misión es esa, ahora al portal princesa"- Dijo Ton, Courtney le hecho una ultima mirada a Duncan, sacando su calavera se la mostros al chico.

-"Recuerdas Duncan…estamos conectados esta es la muestra, no lo olvides Duncan…ya nos veremos de nuevo"- Fueron las palabras finales de Courtney mientras entraba al portal y esta desaparecía.

-"**_¡PRINCESA!_**"- Grito Duncan desesperado, mirando a donde hace un momento estaba la morena, saco de su bolsillo el collar calavera y se lo puso, pensando una vez más en la morena, Duncan sintió un gran resplandor a su alrededor, todos alrededor se sorprendieron quedando segados por aquella luz, Duncan no cerró los ojos esa luz lo hacía sentir… a salvo, frente a él la figura de Courtney apareció.

-"Tu maldito idiota, buen momento en el que te apareces"- Dijo Courtney frente a el que no tardo en abrazarlo, Duncan correspondió el abrazo, pronto sintió como ella desaparecía de sus brazos.

-"Princesa"- Susurro Duncan.

-"Recuérdalo Duncan estamos juntos los dos, siento haberte metido en esto pero eres en el único que confió, sé que me encontraras, porque tenemos que vernos de nuevo"- Courtney desapareció por completo, mientras su imagen era cambiada a una especie de arma.

-"_Eres de un corazón fuerte Duncan…aunque algo torpe, mostraste ser digno…aunque la verdad también eres un pervertido, pero aun así confió en ti y aquí está tu recompensa, utilízala sabiamente, nunca lo olvides en tu interior se encuentra el arma más poderosa del mundo_"- Fue la voz de Courtney mientras tomaba aquel objeto en sus manos, parecía una fusión entre una espada y una llave, estaba conformado por un llavero de plata que se extiende desde la empuñadura, y con el símbolo de tres círculos unidos pareciendo una cara con grandes orejas, la hoja y los dientes del arma son de plata, y la protección del mango es de oro brillante. Los dientes están formados por el contorno de una corona.

-"¿Una llave? o ¿Una espada?"- Se pregunto Duncan.

-"_Es una llave espada, idiota_"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Courtney…claro con cariño, Duncan solo sonrió ante esta forma de cariño de su princesa y el resplandor desapareció, parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo, Duncan miro que en su mano estaba la llave espada y miro a los bufones, una mirada de verdadero odio apareció en su rostro se levanto y tomo pose de combate, los bufones al ver esto comenzaron a reírse entre sí.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- Pregunto Noah sorprendido, Eva no respondió sabía que no era el momento para ello.

-"Muy bien par de idiotas, les doy solo unos minutos para que me digan donde se llevaron a mi princesa"- Dijo Duncan.

-"Acaso crees que te lo diremos tan fácil"- Dijo Son riéndose para si.

-"Eres un idiota y pensábamos darte oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero…"- No termino Ton al ser interrumpido por su hermano.

-"A darle su merecido, Pifate"- Decía Son con una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-"Su merecido a darle, Pafate"- Respondía Ton a su hermano, los dos hermanos silbaron al mismo tiempo y varios seres de sombras salieron del suelo.

Duncan sentía la llave espada ligera pero también podía percibir una gran fuerza en ella, pronto sintió a Eva a su lado quien también tomo posición de combate, una sonrisa en su rostro apareció sabia que la chica era fuerte.

-"Yo te ayudo, Noah saca llévate a Izzy de nuevo al campamento"- Dijo Eva, a lo que Noah solo asintió, con fuerza tomo a Izzy y se la llevo de hay.

Las antenas de esos seres se movieron un poco al ver el arma de Duncan y sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron contra el dúo.

Duncan recordó su sueño y se abalanzo contra los seres que tenia en frente, Eva apoyo a Duncan desasiéndose de esos seres a base de puñetazos, sorprendiendo a Son y Ton.

-"¿Cómo es posible que este derrotando a nuestras fuerzas oscuras a base de puñetazos?, Pifate"- Pregunto sorprendido Son.

-"No tengo idea, Pefate"- Contesto Ton igualmente sorprendido.

-"Me he enfrentado a un monstruo morado, el doble de mi tamaño, dentro de una pequeña caja de madera, a puñetazo limpio, estos seres no son nada para mi"- Dijo orgullosa esta Eva dándole un derechazo a una sombra que quiso atacarla desde un costado.

Duncan simplemente no dijo nada y siguió peleando, agradecía la ayuda que Eva le estaba dando, debido a que estos seres eran mas de los que se había enfrentado en su sueño.

Son y Ton se preocuparon al ver que todos sus aliados habían sido completamente aniquilados, Eva tenia una mirada de malicia en su rostro mientras hacia tronar sus nudillos y Duncan los miraba seriamente.

-"Sin sus aliados no son mas que unos bufones idiotas"- Dijo Eva preparándose a darles una lección.

-"¿Dónde está Courtney?"- Exigió saber Duncan, mientras Son y Ton se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-"Es mejor que te olvides de tu amiga, Pifate"- Dijo Son en tono de burla

-"De tu amiga es mejor que te olvides, Pafate"- Respondió Ton.

Los dos bufones alzaron las manos al cielo recitando un par de palabras y de repente con gran fuerza varios de relámpagos aparecieron frente a Duncan y Eva quienes se sorprendieron, Son y Ton aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar a través de un portal oscuro.

-"De tu mundo despídete que el tiempo tiene restado, Pifate"- Dijo Son burlonamente

-"El tiempo tiene restado, de tu mundo despídete, Pafate"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Ton cerrándose el portal.

Cuando los relámpagos comenzaron a cesar, Duncan y Eva miraron a su alrededor esperando ver a los bufones, pero habían desaparecido, Duncan supo que habían hecho lo mismo que le hicieron a Courtney para desaparecer.

-"Esos malditos"- Dijo enojado Duncan entre dientes, Eva solo miro hacia el cielo, ya no se veía casi ningún rastro de sol, y el viento soplaba mas fuerte.

-"Duncan, lo mejor será volver, al parecer la tormenta esta volviéndose mas fuerte, descuida ya veremos que hacer para ayudar a Courtney, ahora vamos cuando veníamos al bosque Noah hizo algunas marcas para saber como volver"- Sugirió Eva, a lo que Duncan solo asintió y volvieron al campamento.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el Castillo Disney, bajando las escaleras para llegar al sótano y partir de una vez, Donald, Goofy y Pepito se encontraban platicando.

-"Gawrsh, Pepito ¿Así que tu mundo también ha desaparecido?"- Pregunto Goofy sorprendido.

-"Fue terrible, nos separamos y parece que yo he sido el único que ha llegado aquí"- Dijo Pepito con tristeza.

-"Goofy"- Dijo Donald llamando la atención de su amigo, quien al parecer sabia lo que iba a decir.

-"Lo se, lo se, cuando estamos en otros mundos debemos callar de donde somos, tenemos que guardasalvar el orden de los mundos"- Dijo Goofy.

-"Salvaguardar"- Corrigió Donald.

-"Si, eso, guardasalvar"- Dijo Goofy a lo que Donald solo se golpeo la cara, pero decidió callar y dejar de discutir con su amigo.

-"También necesitaremos ropa diferente"- Dijo Goofy a lo que Donald solo asintió.

Al final el trio llego al hangar, en medio de este lugar una nave que parecía estar hecho de cubos legos se prepara para salir a navegar por el gran espacio.

-"¿Hola?...Pato Donald ha equipo de lanzamiento, ¿Me escuchan?"- Hablo Donald desde una pequeña bocina que llegaba a una cabina.

-"Aquí Gadget Hackwrench, te escuchamos fuerte y claro Donald"- Hablo una pequeña ratoncita de cabello rubio, de overol lavanda y visores azules.

-"Estamos listo, cuando quieran"- Fueron las palabras de Donald, a lo que Gadget solo contesto con un afirmativo y se dirigió a sus colegas, Chip y Dale dos ardillas con delantales amarillos y guantes de goma, casi idénticas pero se podían diferenciar por las narices, la de Chip era negra y la de Dale roja, Monterey Jack un ratón gordito, con un gran bigote rojo, llevaba puesta una camisa roja, una chaqueta café claro, un gorro de piloto café con gafas incluidas, a su lado Zipper una mosca de ojos amarillos, camisa roja y piel verde.

-"Muy bien chicos preparen todo que vamos a partir"- Ordeno Gadget a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a mover varias palancas, una gigantesca mano tomo a Donald y Goofy metiéndolos dentro de la nave, después de unos momentos para que todo estuviera listo la compuerta se abrió delante de ellos, Minnie y Daisy estuvieron hay para desearles suerte.

-"**_¡DESPEGUEN!_**"- Ordeno Donald, Dale activo una palanca pero en vez de salir disparados por la gran puerta delante de ellos, el suelo se abrió de repente mientras todos gritaban de miedo.

-"**_¡DALE TE EQUIVOCASTE DE PALANCA OTRA VEZ!_**"- Grito furiosa Gadget, mientras la nave caía al espacio y fuera de control, Gadget comenzó a presionar unos cuantos botones y la nave volvió a la normalidad.

-"Listo Donald ya la puedes manejar correctamente"- Dijo Gadget a través de una bocina a lo que Donald agradeció y comenzaron a volar lejos, dejando detrás de ellos al Castillo Disney y Ciudad Disney.

Duncan y Eva llegaron al campamento de nuevo, fue sorpresa para ellos dos ver a todos los campistas reunidos hay, excepto Bridgette, parecían estar molestos.

-"Así que esto era una trampa de Mclean, les apuesto a que quería que nos enfrentáramos a esas cosas salvajes solo para ganar puntos de audiencia"- Decía Heather molesta.

-"Por todo el queso del mundo, nosotros tuvimos suerte de escapar, esas cosas estaban fuera de control, nos atacaron violentamente"- Dijo Owen bastante asustado.

-"Tenia mucho miedo Tyler"- Decía Lindsay entre sollozos mientras Tyler lo abrazaba.

-"No te preocupes Lindsay, estoy contigo"- Decía Tyler intentando calmar a su novia.

-"Esas cosas, parecían no tener alma, como si no tuvieran corazón"- Decía Dj que se encontraba en posición fetal.

-"Vieron a Izzy ella estaba realmente mal, eh"- Fue el turno de Ezequiel de decir algo.

-"No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi Bridgette esta hay sola, debo ir a salvarla"- Decía Geoff bastante preocupado.

-"Geoff, estas consciente de que si vas tal vez termines muerto ¿Verdad?"- Dijo ahora Beth.

-"No me importa, la seguridad de Bridgette es más importante"- Decía Geoff.

-"Esta bien se acabo, voy a buscar a McLean y darle su merecido"- Decía Leshowna bastante molesta.

-"Miren quienes están hay"- Dijo Harold señalando a Eva y Duncan quienes habían escuchado la conversación.

-"Así que ustedes también se enfrentaron a esas cosas"- Dijo Duncan.

-"Así es, nos atacaron en multitud, pero logramos llegar todos…bueno la mayoría no sabemos donde esta Bridgette ni Courtney"- Explico Gwen.

-"A Courtney se la llevaron, unos extraños bufones la atacaron no llegamos a tiempo, al parecer Izzy intento defenderla"- Explico Duncan la situación.

-"Si es así también es posible que se llevaran a mi Bridgette, no puede estar pasando esto"- Dijo Geoff comenzando a sollozar.

-"Es todo se acabo, ¿Quién viene conmigo a darle una lección a McLean?"- Dijo Leshawna a la que todos molestos accedieron, diciéndose que era hora de ponerle un alto al conductor.

-"Si lo buscan es demasiado tarde el ya se fue"- Dijo apareciendo Chef cogiendo y bastante cansado a lo que todos se sorprendieron, Duncan fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y levanto a Chef de la ropa.

-"**_¡¿QUE DIANTRES HAS DICHO?!_**"- Pregunto bastante enojado Duncan.

-"Chris se marcho, ya no está aquí"- Respondió Chef.

-"Pero el barco de los perdedores sigue aquí"- Dijo Trent.

-"El no tomo ese barco, tomo una nave gummi"- Dijo Chef.

-"¿Una que cosa?"- Pregunto confundida Lindsay.

-"Escuchen el punto es que Chris se marcho, verán hace tiempo un tipo llego aquí su nombre era Pete, nos comenzó a decir cosas, sobre cerraduras, corazones y Heartless, lo raro era que no era un hombre, era un animal…un gato"- Comenzó a explicar Chef.

-"Como si nos fuéramos a creer ese cuento de fantasía"- Dijo Heather enojada.

-"Créanlo porque ya los vieron, esas sombras que los atacaron, esas cosas son los Heartless, Pete parecía buscar algo o más bien a alguien y estaba bastante seguro que era alguno de ustedes, Pete convenció a Chris de hacer este estúpido desafio a cambio de su seguridad, no hay nada grabándose y tampoco…"- Dijo Chef siendo interrumpido

-"¿Tampoco hay millón?"- Pregunto Heather

-"No todo fue una farsa, Chris solo hizo esto para que Pete encontrara lo que quería"- Explico Chef.

-"Courtney"- Susurro entre dientes Duncan al recordar que se la llevaron.

-"Si lo que dice Chef es verdad tenemos que salir de la isla, quien sabe lo que ese tipo haya hecho aqui"- Propuso Beth.

-"De nada servirá"- Dijo saliendo Izzy de la cabaña de las chicas ya un poco recuperada.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Pregunto Owen.

-"Courtney antes que se la llevaran me susurro algo, me dijo que todos tenemos que permanecer juntos, este mundo a sido condenado y que manteniéndonos juntos podemos seguir vivos"- Explico Izzy a sus compañeros.

-"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"- Pregunto Justin.

Pronto varias sombras salieron del suelo, el viento se hacía mucho más fuerte, mas relámpagos caían con rapidez y ya ningún rastro de luz, Duncan al ver a esas cosas pensó en el rapto de Courtney y pronto la llave espada apareció en su mano.

-"Creo que se mas o menos como funciona esto"- Murmuro Duncan para si mismo, preparándose para pelear, a su lado Eva y Harold.

-"Tu Harold ¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Duncan sorprendido.

-"Te sorprenderías de lo bien que los yo-yos sirven como arma de defensa personal"- Fueron las palabras de Harold preparándose para el combate.

-"Todos al comedor ahora"- Ordeno Chef a los chicos que comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar, Duncan, Eva y Harold defendían a los chicos con sus diversas técnicas.

Duncan utilizaba su arma para rebanarlos de un tajo a cada ser que se les acercara, Eva con sus puñetazos y patadas se desasía de ellos pero también recibía algunos rasguños, Harold con fuerza lanzaba sus yo-yos aunque sus ataques no los destruía los aturdía un poco.

Todos llegaron a salvo al comedor, cerraron las puertas y comenzaron a amontonar varias cosas en las puertas o cualquier lugar donde pudieran entrar, aunque se podían ver mas y mas amontonándose por la ventana, el viento soplaba mas fuerte y los relámpagos caían con gran fuerza, varios cayeron encima del comedor destruyendo varias partes de este lugar, el viento soplaba con fuerza arrasando a su paso el tejado y dejando expuestos a los campistas, sombras aparecían por todas partes.

-"Este es el fin chicos, al menos me alegra haber conocido a gente tan maravillosa como ustedes"- Decía Gwen abrazada de Trent con fuerza.

-"**_¡YO NI SIQUIERA HE CONSEGUIDO NOVIA!_**"- Dijo Cody quien comenzó a abrazar a Gwen y Trent arruinándoles el momento.

-"Bueno al menos estamos todos juntos"- Rio nerviosamente Trent.

-"Yo esperaba morir de una mejor manera, al menos que los libros hablaran sobre mi"- Dijo Noah como su ultima queja.

-"Soy muy hermoso para morir"- Decía Justin viéndose al espejo.

-"Yo quiero a mi mama, al menos verla una vez mas"- Decía Dj abrazado con Ezequiel.

-"Yo quisiera estar en la granja, estudiar en casa no era tan malo tenia a mi familia, eh"- Decía Ezequiel quien seguía abrazando a Dj.

-"¿Mejores amigas por siempre?"- Pregunto Katie.

-"Claro que si, al menos si voy a morir, moriré junto a la persona mas importante para mi"- Dijo Sadie abrazándose a su amiga.

-"Tyler"- Llorando a cantaros esta Lindsay.

-"Estoy contigo Lindsay"- Besando a la rubia.

-"Solo espero que mi Bridgette este a salvo"- Dijo Geoff viendo como la oscuridad se acercaba mas y mas.

-"Al menos moriré con el amor de mi vida"- Dijo Harold abrazándose de Leshawna.

-"Como tu digas jejeje"- Rio algo nerviosa Leshawna que a pesar de no estar todavía acostumbrada a los halagos de Harold al menos disfrutarían este momento juntos.

-"Al menos moriremos con honor"- Respondió Eva orgullosa de sus peleas de hace un momento.

-"Courtney"- Susurro Duncan recordando a la morena, de pronto el collar calavera que tenía en el cuello comenzó a brillar, el resplandor era tan fuerte que todos cerraron los ojos, entonces la oscuridad los consumió a todos no sin antes ver ese último destello de luz.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

-"Bueno quiero aclarar, me rompí la cabeza con este capitulo, no fue fácil ya que tenia que ver los puntos de que hablar e intentar no revelar muchas cosas antes de tiempo ahora bien se preguntaran de algunos personajes que de seguro se preguntan de donde aparecieron, así que para ello les dejo a Gadget y Courtney"- Dije mientras aparecían Courtney y en la palma de su mano estaba Gadget.

-"Bueno para los personajes de Son y Ton, son personajes originales del juego Final Fantasy IX donde son los bufones de una de las antagonistas del juego, son buenos en el uso de la magia, aunque la verdad aqui hablan mas que en el videojuego, por lo que son propiedad de Square Enix"- Respondió Courtney.

-"En mi caso vengo de una antigua serie de Disney llamada Chip y Dale: Rescatadores, protagonizada por las dos ardillas que en su antiguo tiempo molestaban al pato donald, fue nuestra primera aparición en la gran D, junto a Monterey Jack que fue un gran aventurero y Zipper veloz como el viento hicimos un gran equipo, yo era la encargada de crear los diversos aparatos de hay mi nombre"- Explico la ratoncita.

-"Creo que esos son los únicos personajes con los que tendrán duda, quiero agradecerle a Xandra por su comentario, puede que no resiva muchos pero saber que al menos a alguien le gusta mi trabajo me hace feliz, si encuentran alguna falla o algo que no tenga coherencia solo dígamelo hasta entonces me despido y les deseo lo mejor"- Dije dando por terminado este capitulo.


	4. Dando el primer paso en ciudad de paso

Fix-it Frank: Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores que siguen esta historia, aquí su querido escritor de este pequeño proyecto, este capitulo cuatro no sera tan largo como el anterior, básicamente capítulos de ese tamaño rara vez escribiré, pero bueno no quiero aburrirlos con detalles si están aquí es por algo así que comencemos con esto de una buena vez, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, los Oc que a veces se volverán los personajes, etc.

* * *

_**The Punk and the Key**_

**_Capitulo 4: Dando el primer paso en Ciudad de Paso_**

Por fin habían llegado, después de partir tuvieron varios problemas en la ruta, pero por fin podían descansar un poco y comenzar de esta forma la búsqueda, bajaron de la nave y atravesaron la puerta principal, estaban en Ciudad de Paso, Chip, Dale y los demás decidieron quedarse en la nave para mantenerla en buen estado mientras, Donald, Goofy y Pluto comenzaron su andar por la ciudad.

-"Donald mira, una estrella…está desapareciendo"- Dijo Goofy señalando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Donald levanto la cabeza y en efecto su compañero tenía razón, una estrella comenzó a desaparecer, como lo decía la carta del rey.

-"Esto es malo, vamos Goofy, tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar la tal llave"- Fueron las palabras de Donald mientras seguían avanzando, Donald y Goofy tomaron un camino, mientras Pluto se iba por otro, Goofy se dio cuenta de esto.

-"Oye Donald, Pluto se nos está yendo"- Dijo Goofy señalando a Pluto que se iba del lado contrario.

-"No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por él, además el se puede cuidar solo, vamos Goofy"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Donald mientras junto a Goofy se dirigían a la otra parte de la ciudad.

Pluto siguió su camino previsto y entrando por un pequeño callejón, entre cajas y botes de basura, Duncan se encontraba completamente inconsciente, Pluto viendo el estado del joven muchacho comenzó a lamerle la cara con la clara intención de despertarlo.

-"Owen te lo advertí, si me volvías a lamer la cara pensando que era un queso te iba a…"- Decía Duncan despertándose violentamente, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Wawanawka hay delante estaba Pluto mirándolo fijamente.

-"Y tú que me vez"- Dijo algo molesto este Duncan, Pluto solo le ladro y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad lejos del callejón.

-"Ahora ¿Dónde demonios estoy?"- Se pregunto Duncan saliendo del callejón y mirando a su alrededor, lo único que iluminaba eran los faroles y los letreros luminosos de los puestos, Duncan vio un restaurante que se encontraba cerrado, vio un letrero en letras verdes "**_Tienda de Objetos", _**Duncan sabiendo que necesitaba algo de información sobre su ubicación decidió entrar hay dándose cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

Duncan vio varios objetos en las estanterías, botellas de colores y tamaños totalmente alineados, varias cajas esparcidas algo desordenadas, en la estantería había una persona, Duncan calculo que tenía menos de 13 años, tenía el cabello rubio con una boina negra, ojos azules, una playera rosa con el estampado de un corazón con dos huesos entrelazados en la parte inferior, shorts blancos y zapatillas negras.

-"Mucho gusto, bienvenido a la tienda de objetos, mi nombre es Rhyme y estoy actualmente a cargo aquí ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"- Pregunto y por el tono de voz Duncan se dio cuenta de que era una niña.

-"Necesito información"- Dijo secamente este Duncan.

-"¿Información?...Ahora lo entiendo, tú no eres de por aquí, es raro siempre me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, pero creo que me tomaste desprevenida"- Dijo Rhyme con una gran sonrisa.

-"Oye Rhyme ¿Con quién estás hablando?"- Pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de una puerta.

-"No es nada Franky, es solamente un chico nuevo que viene por algo de información"- Respondió Rhyme, pronto la puerta que estaba a un lado se abrió revelando a una nueva persona, era un hombre grande y corpulento, tenía el cabello azul y peinado hacia arriba con unas patillas, su nariz era de metálica, unos ojos negros, traía puesta una camisa hawaiana abierta y una simple tanga, en sus brazos que eran realmente grandes una estrella azul.

-"Vaya, vaya, una nueva cara en Ciudad de Paso, mi nombre es Franky dueño de la tienda de objetos, así que quieres información, yo ya llevo bastante tiempo aquí, así que pregunta lo que quieras"- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

-"¿Exactamente dónde estoy?"- Pregunto Duncan directamente.

-"Bien muchacho te lo diré, te encuentras en Ciudad de Paso, este es un mundo que alberga a aquellas personas que han perdido su hogar, en palabras simples, este lugar es un refugio"- Respondió Franky bastante melancólico.

-"Espera un momento ¿Qué quieres decir con mundo?"- Pregunto Duncan algo sorprendido.

-"Esa es la reacción que todos hacen al descubrir que están aquí, como te dije ehm…."- Decía Franky parando un momento al no saber el nombre del punk.

-"Duncan"- Dijo simplemente.

-"Muy bien Duncan, este es un mundo, un mundo diferente al tuyo y me temo que la razón por la que estás aquí es que tu hogar fue destruido"- Dijo Franky seriamente.

-"Así que esos seres"- Dijo Duncan sonando bastante furioso al recordar a las criaturas que le habían atacado a él…y a su hogar.

-"Te refieres a los Heartless, si la mayor parte de las personas aquí están aquí por esas cosas"- Dijo Franky, mientras Rhyme agacho la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-"¿Heartless? Ahora que lo mencionas, unas cuantas personas les llamaron de esa manera tambien"- Dijo Duncan recordando a Son, Ton y Chef.

-"Así es…esos malditos lo único que hacen es causar desdicha y destrucción donde quieran que van, incluso este mundo no está a salvo de esas cosas, por lo que mejor te andas con cuidado si no quieres morir"- Respondió Franky.

-"Descuida no soy de los que se mueren tan fácilmente"- Dijo Duncan muy confiado de sí mismo.

-"Si tu lo dices dime Duncan ¿Habia otras personas contigo?"- Pregunto Franky, soprendiendo a Duncan.

-"Si pero…no se quizás están muertos, yo ni siquiera se porque termine aquí"- Contesto Duncan.

-"Pues con buscar nada se pierde, mira te dire que si tus amigos tienen corazones fuertes a lo mejor siguen vivos"- Respondio Franky.

-"Lo dudo mucho"- Dijo secamente Duncan.

-"Créeme con buscar no pierdes nada"- Intento Franky de convencerlo.

-"Muy bien si tu lo dices mejor será ver si encuentro algún conocido de mi mundo, si termine aquí a lo mejor alguien más pudo haber acabado en este mundo"- Fue lo único que dijo Duncan mientras se disponía a salir del lugar.

-"Oye espera un momento, salir así de simple sin algún arma o posición es un suicidio, Rhyme dale a Duncan una cuantas pociones"- Ordeno Franky, Rhyme instantáneamente saco en total cinco posiciones de una pequeña caja.

-"Toma espero que te sean de ayuda"- Dijo Rhyme amablemente, Duncan solo guardo las pociones en su bolsillo.

-"Gracias viejo"- Dijo Duncan saliendo de la tienda dejando a Franky perplejo.

-"¿Me llamo viejo?"- Pregunto Franky, a lo que Rhyme solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a organizar los diversos objetos.

-"_Así que es verdad, realmente Wawanakwa fue arrasada_"- Fueron los pensamientos de Duncan, comenzó a caminar y encontró una puerta, en ella estaba escrito **_"Segundo Distrito"_**, Duncan simplemente atravesó la puerta ya dentro del lugar, instantáneamente oyó un grito no muy lejos de ahí, Duncan corrió rápidamente, solo para ver a una mujer arrastrándose en el suelo, sus ojos mostraban un terror absoluto, detrás de ella uno de los Heartless con esas extrañas antenas en la cabeza salió de entre las sombras y con sus garras le atravesó el pecho, la mujer dejo de gritar mientras una sombra oscura la consumía, al instante un Heartless apareció donde estaba la muchacha, varios Heartless comenzaron a salir de la sombras dirigiendo su mirada a Duncan.

-"Oh genial, lo que me faltaba"- Duncan dijo bastante molesto, la llave espada apareció en su mano, los ojos de Duncan estaba llenos de furia y sin nada de piedad se abalanzo hacia los seres que destruyeron su mundo.

Eran varios los que aparecieron, algunos intentaron atacarlo por el aire, Duncan con un movimiento al aire se de siso de ellos fácilmente, algunos aparecieron debajo de sus pies pero con fuerza los aplasto con la llave espada, algunos salían de las paredes, pero pudo esquivarlos haciéndose a un lado, Duncan fácilmente acababa con ellos fácilmente, pero el problema es que mas y mas de esas cosas seguían apareciendo sin parar, ya algunos le habían logrado dañar y todavía estaba cansado de su apenas despertar.

-"Demonios son demasiados"- Dijo Duncan quien estuvo a punto de tomar una de las posiciones que Franky le había dado, cuando algo del cielo cayo enfrente de Duncan, una esfera roja…¿Qué comenzó a parpadear?

-"Oh que demo…"- No pudo terminar la frase Duncan porque instantáneamente la esfera exploto aniquilando a la mayor parte de los Hearless, aunque también hizo que Duncan se estrellara contra la pared.

-"**¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! **Es la hora de Izzy"- Dijo Izzy apareciendo enfrente de Duncan, quien se dio cuenta que en una mano traía una especie de guante con garras afiladas, junto a otra figura, una cabellera rubia, de piel morena y con traje de colégiela.

-"Y de Kaolla Su, adelante mi Mecha-Tama No.25"- Dijo locamente la morena mientras presionaba un botón rojo, instantáneamente una especie de tortuga metálica con un cañón en el caparazón salió de repente liquidando a los Heartless restantes.

-"Hola Duncan, tanto tiempo sin vernos, estoy tan feliz de verte"- Dijo Izzy con una gran sonrisa.

-"Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo, pero creo que debería agradecerte por haberme ayudado"- Dijo Duncan levantándose del suelo.

-"Oh no hay problema, fue un placer, además pude utilizar estas lindas bombas, viste la explosión **_¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!_** y los Hearless salieron explotando por todas partes, muchas gracias por las bombas Kaolla"- Agradeció Izzy a su nueva amiga

-"No hay problema Izzy, Kaolla le gusta ayudar, así que cuando quieras mas te las daré…pero esta vez Kaolla te cobrara, ahora debo irme, debo de volver a mi tienda, quien sabe lo que ese par de hermanos estarán haciendo"- Dijo Kaolla e instantáneamente salto hacia un farol y de ahí hacia uno de los tejados de las casas.

-"La gente de este mundo es genial, no creerías las invenciones que tiene Kaolla"- Dijo Izzy sonriendo.

-"¿Así que sabes lo que pasa aquí?"- Pregunto Duncan imaginándose que la chica esa debió contarle algo a su loca compañera

-"Si, desperté hace tiempo, Kaolla me salvo de una horda de Hearless, me explico sobre Ciudad de Paso, pero no quiso explicarme bien que son los Hearless, solo que se la pasan atacando a la gente"- Respondió Izzy algo triste.

-"Como sea, vamos, estaba buscando si había algún otro compañero nuestro"- Dijo Duncan, quien junto a Izzy comenzaron a caminar no encontrando a nadie volvieron al primer distrito cuando entraron hay de nuevo un grito sonó a sus espaldas.

-"Así que ustedes eran los que estaban causando ese alboroto en el segundo distrito"- Dijo una voz masculina que parecía molesta, Duncan e Izzy se voltearon para ver quien le gritaba.

Tenía una armadura metálica que rechinaba al caminar, en su espalda una funda con una gran espada en ella, se veía bastante molesto.

-"¿Y tu quién diablos eres?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"Mi nombre es Adalbert Steiner, defensor de Ciudad de Paso y capitán del batallón pluton, por el poder que se me otorgo yo los arresto banda de delincuentes"- Dijo Steiner firmemente.

-"¿Arresto? Mire cada vez que me arrestan al menos tienes un motivo, ¿Bajo qué cargos me arrestas tu?"- Pregunto Duncan

-"No te hagas el inocente conmigo, puedo ver por tu rostro que eres un chico problemático, además en la forma que dejaste el segundo distrito había varios cráteres, algunos faroles caídos y basura tirada, ni siquiera los Heartless hacen tanto destrozo"- Respondió Steiner explicando como habían dejado el lugar.

-"Oh vamos viejo, yo no hice nada de esto, fue esta chica a mi lado, además estábamos luchando contra los Heartless que nos atacaron"- Respondió Duncan frustrado quien señalaba a Izzy.

-"Hola"- Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-"Así que esta es tu cómplice, esto se acaba ahora, entréguense por las buenas o sufrirán las consecuencias"- Dijo Steiner.

-"Lo siento soldadito, pero yo nunca he sido de los que se rinden fácilmente"- Dijo Duncan sosteniendo su llave espada.

-"Yo también quiero participar, esto será divertido"- Dijo Izzy poniéndose en pose de combate.

-"Par de delincuentes, no saben con quién se meten, es deber de este soldado darles un buen escarmiento"- Respondió Steiner sacando de su funda su espada, era de un color verde esmeralda.

Duncan corrió hacia Steiner con velocidad listo para darle una estocada, pero sin esforzarse mucho Steiner lo bloqueo dejando algo aturdido a Duncan, con rapidez Steiner le propino un gran derechazo en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar un par de metros, Izzy con la velocidad y agilidad que tiene intento dañar el soldado, pero Steiner esquivo cada golpe con su espada, Stenier contraataco con una fuerte estocada dejando a Izzy algo dañada y adolorida por el golpe.

-"Ríndanse el poder de mi espada no es rival para ustedes dos"- Dijo Steiner orgulloso de si mismo.

-"No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, Izzy tienes más de tus bombas"- Dijo Duncan a su compañera, Izzy sonrió sacando una de las bombas que Kaolla le había regalado.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- Reía fuertemente Izzy con locura lanzándole la bomba a los pies de Steiner.

-"¿Pero qué?"- Dijo sorprendido Steiner al ver la bomba en sus pies que instantáneamente parpadeo rápidamente y exploto, dañando a Steiner y cubriéndolo de una nube de polvo.

-"No veo nada"- Fueron las palabras de Steiner intentando disipar el humo, Duncan e Izzy viendo la oportunidad perfecta atacaron a la vez.

Steiner sintió las estocadas de Duncan y los continuos arañazos de Izzy, si no fuera por su armadura si le habrían hecho bastante daño, el último golpe que sintió fue un golpe por la llave espada junto al ataque de las garras de Izzy que lo mando a volar hacia una pared.

-"Te rindes de una vez, soldadito"- Dijo Duncan preparándose para atacar una vez más, mientras Izzy solo reía maniática mente.

-"Ustedes par de delincuentes, lo admito han batallado bien, pero este combate se acabó… ¡_SABLE ELECTRICO!_"- Fueron las palabras de Steiner, su espada comenzó a brillar de un color amarillo, sin tiempo de reaccionar para Duncan e Izzy, Steiner los envistió fuertemente mientras sentían una gran corriente eléctrica atravesando sus cuerpos dañándoles fuertemente, Duncan e Izzy cayeron inconscientes y derrotados en el suelo.

-"Eso es lo que les pasa a los malhechores que se atreven a pelear contra mi Adalbert Steiner"- Dijo Steiner mientras levantaba su espada en pose heroica y la metía en su funda, en ese instante la puerta del segundo distrito se abrió.

-"**_¡CAPITAN STEINER! ¡CAPITAN STEINER!"- _**Gritaba un chico de corte militar, una playera verde con unos pantalones negros y botas de combate.

-"¿Ocurre algo cadete Brick McArthur?"- Pregunto Steiner.

-"Si capitán, acabo de encontrarme con Shiki Misaki, según ella pronto un nuevo chico estará en Ciudad de Paso quien cargara con una extraña arma una especie de híbrido entre llave y espada lo llevara inmediatamente con Sanae Hanekoma, dijo que el chico era importante y que lo tratáramos con cuidado"- Fueron las palabras de Brick, mientras el rostro de Steiner se ponía blanco como el de un fantasma.

-"…"- Steiner no dijo nada, pero su rostro seguía en blanco.

-"Capitán Steiner, ¿ocurre algo?"- Pregunto preocupado Brick.

-"**_¡DIOS QUE ACABO DE HACER!_**"- Fueron las únicas palabras de Steiner gritando al cielo.

Mientras tanto en el tercer distrito, Donald y Goofy seguían buscando al tal Sanae Hanekoma y aquella llave.

-"Gawrsh, aquí tampoco hay nadie Donald"- Dijo Goofy a su compañero.

-"Esto es malo Goofy, tenemos que darnos prisa, esa llave es importante, tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes, pero tampoco hay rastro de ese tal Sanae Hanekoma"- Respondió Donald algo preocupado.

Sin previo aviso una mano toco el hombro el Donald, acto seguido el pato grito de miedo y se aferro a Goofy, el dúo vio que era una joven muchacha, tenía el cabello castaño, utilizaba unos lentes redondos igualmente sus ojos eran de color café, vestía una sudadera verde con una playera negra, una falta blanca y unos converse rosas, sostenía a un gato de peluche negro.

-"Disculpa no quería asustarte… ¿El rey los envió?"- Pregunto la joven.

-"¿Tu quien eres?"- Pregunto Donald desconfiado de la muchacha.

-"Mi nombre es Shiki Misaki, el Sr. Hanekoma es amigo mío, por lo que se lo están buscando ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Shiki.

-"Oh ya veo, pues gracias"- Dijo Goofy.

-"No hay problema, pero lo cierto es que el Sr Miyamoto se encuentra atendiendo un par de asuntos, pero hay otra persona que tal vez los pueda ayudar, por favor síganme"- Dijo Shiki mientras junto a Donald y Goofy ponían marcha a su próximo destino.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

-"Bien vamos como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si tienen algún comentario o quieran decir algo sobre el fics adelante de hecho seria feliz recibir algo de apoyo de mis lectores ya saben para sentirme mas motivado, aun así le agradezco a Toaneo y Xandra que me apoyan en esta historia un gracias de verdad se los agradezco ahora vamos a ir a lo que también quieren y es saber los personajes que aparecieron ahora, para eso les dejo lo demás a Izzy y Rhyme"- Dije mientras unos reflectores iluminaban a las dos chicas.

-"En primera creo que comenzare yo, bien veamos, yo provengo de un videojuego que salio para la DS, su nombre The World Ends With You o TWEWY para abreviar, donde estamos muertos y debemos cumplir misiones toda una semana para volver a la vida, Shiki Misaki también es de ese juego, antes que nos comienzan a buscar en Google porque Frank parece no describir bien, Shiki tiene dos cuerpos uno prestado de su amiga Eri que es pelirroja y la que vieron aquí es su cuerpo original con cabello castaño y lentes, las dos somos propiedad de Square Enix"- Finalizo esta Rhyme.

-"¡BOOM!¡BOOM! Muchas gracias Rhyme ahora es turno de Izzy, Franky o también Cutty Flam es originario del anime One Piece que trata sobre piratas, en esa historia Franky desempeña el papel de carpintero siendo el creador del Thoushand Sunny y que viaja con los sombreros de paja para ver que su barco surque todo el océano de su mundo, nunca usa pantalones, Steiner es originario del videojuego Final Fantasy IX al igual que Son y Ton es un guerrero y capitán del escuadrón Pluton en el videojuego es el mas fuerte físicamente por ultimo mi favorita Kaolla Su originaria del anime Love Hina una loca como yo que le gusta crear juguetes solo que estos juguetes tienen armas de fuego y me fascinan jajajajajajajaja"- Reía locamente esta Izzy.

-"Bien creo que con eso acabamos el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leernos y que pasen un buen dia, Fix-It Frank se despide de todos ustedes"- Digo y doy por terminado este capitulo.


	5. Compañeros

Fix-it Frank: Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores que siguen esta historia, se nota que tengo tiempo libre verdad, bueno mas que nada porque me la paso viviendo en la biblioteca de la escuela esperando mis clases y como los lapsos entre clases son largos me dan tiempo de escribir y continuar esta historia, como siempre siento las faltas de ortografia, los personajes Oc, etc.

* * *

_**The Punk and the Key**_

**_Capitulo 5: Compañeros_**

Dentro de la habitación de un hotel, Duncan se encontraba acostado y bastante adolorido, debido a las peleas en las que estuvo involucrado, sus sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar poco a poco, comenzó a divisar una pequeña silueta, pero era algo borrosa.

-"Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto la voz como de una pequeña niña.

-"Eso…eso supongo"- Dijo Duncan mientras su visión poco a poco se volvía mas clara.

-"¿Lindsay? ¿Eres…eres tú?"- Pregunto Duncan, intentando recobrar sus sentidos.

-"¿Quién es Lindsay? Mi nombre es Dakota, se lo dije Sr. Hanekoma, ese grandulón de Steiner fue muy rudo con el pobre chico"- Dijo Dakota con cierta lastima, era una chica rubia, vestía una playera rosa, pantalones negros y unos tacones.

-"A quien le dices pobre"- Dijo algo molesto Duncan.

-"Vamos, vamos, porque no nos calmamos todos, descuida chaval estas en buenas manos ahora"- Dijo un hombre y Duncan lo comenzó a ver, era alto, de cabello negro en punta, utilizaba unos lentes, traía puesto un saco negro abotonado sin mangas, acompañado de una playera gris manga larga, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros, parecía ser un hombre bastante cansado.

-"Es Duncan"- Dijo molesto el punk.

-"Muy bien chaval, ahora dime ¿Te encuentras mejor?"- Pregunto Hanekoma, Duncan frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijeran chaval.

-"Si, aunque aun siento algo de electricidad en mi cuerpo"- Dijo Duncan estirándose un poco.

-"Si, son los efectos secundarios del sable eléctrico, ya hablare con Steiner ese tipo aunque es bueno no sabe escuchar razones"- Dijo Hanekoma rascándose la nuca.

-"Un momento… ¿Dónde está Izzy?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"**_¡HOLA DUNCAN!_**"- Dijo Izzy apareciendo debajo de la cama asustando a Duncan.

-"**_¡DEMONIOS IZZY, NO HAGAS ESO!_**"- Dijo Duncan bastante molesto.

-"Despertó hace unos momentos, se la ha pasado brincando todo el rato"- Explico Dakota.

-"Mira Duncan, causo corriente"- Dijo Izzy mientras con uno de sus dedos tocaba a Dakota quien sintió una leve descarga en su cuerpo.

-"Oye no hagas eso duele"- Se quejo Dakota de la peli naranja.

Duncan observo el cuarto donde estaba, justo al lado de una de las puertas estaba su llave espada apoyada en la pared, Hanekoma pareció darse cuenta de esto.

-"Lo siento chaval, teníamos que alegarla de ti, al parecer eres bueno manejando la llave espada, después de todo casi cualquiera cae a los tres segundos de enfrentarse con Steiner"- Dijo Hanekoma.

-"Sigo pensando que la llave espada pudo elegir a una mejor persona"- Respondió Dakota.

-"Te trajimos aquí para ocultar tu corazón de ellos, aunque no será por mucho tiempo, siempre están buscando esto"- Dijo Hanekoma tomando la llave espada, pero en un momento esta desapareció en un destello y apareció en la mano de Duncan.

-"Uh uh uh, eso se vio fantástico, quiero probarlo"- Dijo Izzy arrebatándole la llave espada, pero con el mismo resultado desapareció y apareció en la mano de Duncan.

-"Bien eso es algo normal, solo el elegido puede empuñar la llave espada"- Dijo Hanekoma.

-"Mira viejo, estoy realmente confundido con lo que han pasado en los últimos momentos asi que me gustaría que alguien me explicara algo empezando con ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?"- Dijo Duncan señalando la llave espada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del lado, se encontraban Donald, Goofy y Shiki pero acompañados de una nueva chica, era de cabello negro largo acompañado de un sombrero vaquero blanco, de tez morena, tenía los ojos azules, tenía una figura envidiable, llevaba una playera amarilla sin mangas con estampados de girasoles, unos jeans blancos ajustados y unos tacones blancos.

-"Es un gusto conocerlos, así que ustedes son Donald y Goofy, es un placer mi nombre es Nico Robin"- Dijo cortésmente la chica tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-"Robin es una persona muy lista, es la ayudante del Sr. Hanekoma, así que pensé que ella les seria de mucha ayuda"- Explico Shiki.

-"Así que comencemos con lo básico, ustedes saben que hay muchos mundos, además de su castillo y este lugar ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Robin.

-"Si"- Respondió Donald.

-"Pero se supone que es un secreto"- Susurro Goofy.

-"Ha sido un secreto Goofy, porque nunca antes han sido conectados, hasta ahora, cuando los Heartless vinieron, todo cambio"- Respondió Robin con algo de tristeza.

-"¿Heartless? Algunos los han mencionado, pero nadie me ha aclarado que se supone que son esas cosas"- Dijo Duncan.

-"Técnicamente los Heartless son gente que han sucumbido ante la oscuridad, sus corazones no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y se transformaron en esas cosas, a los Heartless les atraen los corazones, porque en cada uno de nosotros aunque lo neguemos tenemos oscuridad"- Explico Hanekome.

-"Los Heartless vienen en varias formas y tamaños, los que te atacaron son los más comunes de todos se llaman sombras"- Explico Dakota.

-"Así que básicamente son seres alimentados de oscuridad, eso no suena nada genial"- Exclamo Izzy.

-"Gwarsh, los Heartless suenan realmente peligrosos"- Dijo Goofy.

-"¿Hay alguna forma de destruirlos?"- Pregunto Donald.

-"Mientras en el corazón de las personas haya oscuridad, los Heartless son imparables"- Explico Shiki.

-"Sin embargo, hay una forma de impedir que se alimenten de mas corazones y esa forma es la llave espada, lo que el rey les mando a buscar"- Dijo Robin sorprendiendo a Goofy y Donald.

-"Así que básicamente para esto funciona esta arma"- Dijo Duncan viendo su arma.

-"Suenas como todo un héroe Duncan"- Dijo Izzy emocionada.

-"Básicamente el portador de la llave espada posee un gran corazón, los Heartless le temen a la llave, es por eso que te atacan, quieren acabar contigo"- Dijo Hanekoma.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué yo? Nunca he pedido tener esta cosa"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"La llave espada elige a su portador y al parecer te escogió a ti"- Dijo Dakota viendo a Duncan.

-"Aunque…hay otra manera"- Decía Hanekoma.

-"¿Qué quiere decir?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"No estoy seguro, pero por lo que tengo entendido, un portador puede heredar su llave espada, se supone que los antiguos maestros de la llave espada se la daban a sus estudiantes en una especie de ciclo, pero eso sería aun más raro ya que no hay mas portadores de la llave espada además de ti"- Termino su explicación Hanekoma.

-"Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones"- Hiso un pequeño puchero Izzy.

-"Bien chaval, quieras o no, vas a tener que luchar, los Heartless no descansaran hasta verte hecho papilla, así que es mejor que te prepares"- Decía Hanekoma.

-"¿Prepararme para qué?"- Pregunto Duncan

-"Luchar por tu vida, a lo mejor puede que al final encuentres algo importante para ti"- Decía Hanekoma, Duncan se le vino a la mente Courtney antes de entrar por el portal.

-"Si es para encontrarla…bien valdrá la pena"- Dijo Duncan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Me gusta tu actitud chaval, bien Dakota, vamos a reunirnos con Shiki y Robin, ellos deben de estar con los otros visitantes"- Dijo Hanekoma estirándose un poco, a lo que Dakota solo asintió, pero al instante la puerta se derrumbo.

-"Sr. Hanekoma_** ¡CUIDADO!**_"- Grito Dakota al ver frente a ellos a un Soldado Heartless.

-"Dakota vete de aqui, Duncan tenemos que salir"- Dijo Hanekoma mientras tronaba los dedos en dirección al Heartless incinerándolo y saliendo hacia uno de los varios callejones del lugar.

-"Yo quiero hacer eso"- Dijo Izzy sorprendida pero buscando su guante con garras que le había dado Kaolla.

Shiki entro en la habitación contigua y cuando abrió la puerta, accidentalmente aplasto a Donald entre la puerta y la pared dejándolo completamente como hoja de papel.

-"¿Dakota?"- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shiki y Robin.

-"Tenemos que salir, ya están aquí"- Explico Dakota, mientras Shiki y Robin salieron del lugar dejando solos a Donald y Goofy.

-"Vamos Goofy, la llave tiene que estar…"- Decía Donald pero de nuevo se quedo pegado entre la puerta y la pared, esta vez por Izzy quien decía cosas como _"Que comience la masacre, jajajajaja"_ quien corrió y salto hacia el callejón donde estaban Hanekoma y Duncan peleando contra varios soldados.

-"Hola de nuevo Duncan"- Dijo felizmente Izzy mientras comenzaba a ayudar a su compañero punk, comenzando a cortar a todos mientras reía con furia y locura.

-"Escucha chaval, no te entretengas con estos, los Heartless siempre tienen un líder, encuéntralo y todo se acabo"- Decía Hanekoma.

-"¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber quién es? Todos se ven iguales"- Dijo Duncan algo frustrado.

-"Dah, es obvio Duncan, el jefe siempre debe ser el más fuerte y grande, lo vi en una película de vampiro, solo encontremos al vampiro líder y nos libraremos de sus endemoniados súbditos, es tan obvio, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo esos vampiros parecían brillar en la oscuridad"- Decía una alegre Izzy.

-"No tengo idea de lo que la chica hablo al final, pero tiene razón, vayan al tercer distrito, es donde más ataques de Heartless se han visto, a lo mejor se encuentra en ese lugar"- Ordeno Hanekoma, aunque Duncan odiaba que le ordenaran que hacer, no puso objeción tenía que acabar con estas endemoniadas cosas, Duncan solo asintió y acompañado por Izzy fueron a revisar el tercer distrito.

Donald y Goofy lograron salir del Hotel en el segundo distrito y abriéndose paso aunque viendo cosas raras, como Robin sacando brazos de la nada, el gato de peluche de Shiki quien estaba peleando al parecer reaccionando con los movimientos de su ama y…una chica gigante de pelo verde y bastante enojada que les recordó a esa chica que aplasto a Donald, se las arreglaron para llegar al tercer distrito, ahora se encontraban en un balcón rodeados de sombras y soldados.

-"Gawrsh, son muchos Donald"- Dijo Goofy preocupado.

-"No tengas miedo Goofy, nosotros podemos **_¡POR EL REY!_**"- Grito Donald quien junto a Goofy se abalanzaron contra los Heartless.

Pero para mala suerte del mago y el guerrero, los dos fueron golpeados por los soldados mandándolos a volar fuera del balcón.

-"¿Vez algo Izzy?"- Pregunto Duncan mientras se enfrentaban a varios Soldados.

-"Veo…veo…una fuente, muchas casas, mira esa es una linda flor en la maseta…a que mal ese Heartless la aplasto, pobre plantita"- Dijo Izzy bastante triste en esa última parte pero aun seguía peleando contra los Heartless.

-"Genial de todas las personas en la isla me tenia que tocar la…"- Pero Duncan no pudo terminar la frase ya que encima de el aterrizaron Donald y Goofy, quienes comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento y mirando hacia abajo vieron la llave espada de Duncan.

-"**_¡LA LLAVE!_**"- Gritaron emocionados Donald y Goofy.

-"Genial debo haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, ahora veo animales parlantes"- Dijo Duncan sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-"Oh esto es genial, a lo mejor son extraterrestres, o robots, o niños haciéndose pasar por adultos"- Decía Izzy quien abría la boca de Goofy para ver en su interior.

-"No definitivamente no hay niños dentro jajajajaja"- Decia Izzy riéndose como siempre.

De repente varias paredes salieron alrededor de los cuatro héroes bloqueándoles cualquier forma de escapar, varios soldados aparecieron frente a ellos.

-"Genial un Kage Bushin no jutsu"- Dijo Izzy bastante asombrada.

-"Deja de decir tonterías, no tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos que pelear"- Dijo Donald en fondo de regaño, Izzy no hizo caso y tomo posición de pelea.

Los soldados se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro, Goofy tomo la iniciativa y poniéndose al frente de ellos comenzó a girar rápidamente eliminando a unos cuantos, pero mareándose en el proceso, Donald decía algunas palabras y de su bastón salieron bolas de fuego que causaron quemaduras en los soldados y esferas de hielo que los congelaban, Duncan aprovechándose de esto con rapidez golpeo a los soldados rompiéndolos en trocitos o mandándolos a volar, Izzy simplemente con su garra apuñalaba a los Soldados en la cara gracias a la abertura que tenían sus cascos, con su trabajo en equipo se deshicieron de la amenaza de los Heartless por el momento.

-"Muy bien, ahora quieren explicarme que rayos son ustedes dos, quisiera algunas explicaciones ahora mismo"- Exigió Duncan mirando a Donald y Goofy quien comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo y parecía asustarse.

-"Gwarsh, no creo que es el momento, miren"- Dijo Goofy señalando hacia el cielo, todos comenzaron a ver como varias partes de lo que parecía ser una gran armadura caían fuertemente del cielo, las piezas comenzaron a alinearse, estaban conformada por dos brazos con garras, dos pies, un torso en el que marcado había un símbolo de un corazón negro con unas cruces negras como los que tenían en el pecho los soldados y un casco, era la gran armadura una de las razones por la que el tercer distrito sufría tantos ataques de los Heartless.

-"Gwarsh, es enorme"- Dijo Goofy con algo de pánico.

-"No temas, estoy segura de que juntos podemos contra el"- Dicho esto Izzy salto contra el gigantesco ser, pero este solo con un buen puñetazo la estampo contra la pared.

-"**_¡CURE!_**"- Grito Donald al cielo y una pequeña hoja salió encima de Izzy roseándola de un extraño polvo.

-"Genial, ya me siento mejor, gracias patito"- Dijo Izzy, Donald se sintió un poco irritado por esto.

-"Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, por ahora debemos trabajar en equipo"- Decía Duncan, todos se miraron entre si y asintieron, preparándose para pelear contra aquel ser.

La gran armadura soltó un buen puñetazo con su garra derecha en dirección hacia ellos, Goofy poniéndose en frente y poniendo todas sus fuerzas impidió el ataque, Duncan impulsándose en el hombro de Goofy salto hacia la mano de la armadura y con una serie de combos aeros le dio golpe tras golpe.

-"No te quedes con toda la diversión Duncan"- Decía Izzy que comenzó a atacar la mano izquierda con varios arañazos, Donald utilizando su magia ataco con una serie de bolas de fuego hacia el pecho, Goofy ataco con una embestida el pie izquierdo, la gran armadura se comenzó a tambalearse bruscamente y con un ataque giratorio golpeo fuertemente y mando a volar varios metros a los héroes, quienes la vieron tambalear y parecía estar a punto de desprenderse, Duncan tuvo una idea.

-"Izzy bombas ¿Tienes más?"- Pregunto Duncan, Izzy comenzó a revisarse.

-"Solo me quedan dos"- Dijo Izzy con una sonrisa.

-"Es todo lo que necesito, Pato ¿Puedes inmovilizárnoslo un momento?"- Pregunto Duncan, a lo que Donald solo asintió y con un conjuro de hielo a los pies del monstruo lo dejo inmovilizado.

-"Izzy ahora, hazle explotar"- Ordeno Duncan, a lo que Izzy con una sonrisa lanzo las bombas a los pies de la armadura, con aquella fuerte explosión la armadura comenzó a tambalearse y caer al suelo separándose de sus diversas partes.

-"Todos ahora es el momento"- Dijo Duncan a lo que todos asintieron y se abalanzaron contra aquel ser, Izzy con rapidez araño las partes de la armadura, Donald con sus conjuros atacaba con todo, Goofy a pesar de estar mareado hacia su ataque giratorio y los combos de Duncan y su llave espada dejaban gravemente dañada a la armadura, que intento levantarse una vez mas.

-"Buen intento, pero es hora de acabar con esto"- Dijo Duncan y comenzó a atacar el torso con un gran combo de golpes, el último golpe fue una estocada que la perforo, todos se alejaron al ver como esta comenzó a tambalearse.

Cada parte de la armadura comenzó a desaparecer, el torso se alzo en el aire haciendo movimientos bruscos mientras mas y mas grietas aparecían en esta, al final termino quedándose quieta y se rompió en varios pedazos, un gigantesco corazón salía volando hacia el cielo estrellado, Duncan y sus compañeros habían ganado esta batalla.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, las murallas comenzaron a desaparecer una tras otra y ya no había rastro de más Heartless, todos se sentaron en el suelo recuperando el aliento, Duncan saco las pociones y las repartió entre todos, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, Duncan decidió que era mejor preguntar lo que quería saber.

-"Muy bien pato, ahora en serio quisieran que me explicaran lo que ocurre aquí"- Dijo Duncan mirando a Donald.

-"Muy bien, en primer lugar me llamo Donald, venimos de una ciudad muy lejana llamada Ciudad Disney"- Explico Donald.

-"Yo me llamo Izzy, vengo de un extraño y misterioso lugar llamado Canadá"- Dijo ahora Izzy queriendo parecer misteriosa, Duncan solo ignoro a su loca compañera y puso atención a Donald y Goofy.

-"Si…muy bien, veras nuestro rey nos mando a buscar una llave que es de suma importancia"- Dijo Donald explicándole su situación a Duncan.

-"Así es y esa llave parece ser el arma que tienes hay, A-hyuck"- Dijo Goofy comenzando a reír.

-"¿Así que necesitan esto?"- Pregunto Duncan señalando su llave espada.

-"Así es, el rey dijo que una gran catástrofe esta por venir y que la llave es lo único que nos puede salvar"- Explico Donald.

-"Ellos te necesitan chaval"- Dijo Hanekome bajando por las escaleras, estaba siendo seguido por Dakota que tenia rota algunas partes de su ropa, Shiki cargando a su peluche, Robin, Franky, Rhyme y Steiner.

-"Viejo ¿Dónde diantres estabas? Casi nos matan aquí"- Dijo Duncan bastante molesto.

-"Venga chaval, que lo has hecho bien, no dudamos de ti ni por un minuto"- Dijo Hanekome.

-"Mostraste gran valor y fuerza…aunque eso no signifique que a mis ojos sigues siendo un delincuente…aunque no debí haber sido tan violento contigo en nuestro primer encuentro"- Dijo Steiner disculpándose por su comportamiento.

-"Parece que ustedes hacen un buen equipo"- Sonrió Rhyme.

-"Este soldado, esta asombrado por sus maravillosas técnicas"- Dijo Brick en un saludo militar.

-"Ahora veras chaval"- Decía Hanekoma.

-"Es Duncan no chaval"- Dijo Duncan bastante molesto.

-"Como digas chaval, el punto es que, estos dos te necesitan para cumplir una importante misión para detener a los Heartless, así que tienes que ir con ellos"- Dijo Hanekoma, señalando a Donald y Goofy.

-"Miren, escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez, no me interesa, esas patrañas de los mundos, de la oscuridad y mas no es mi problema, lo único que me importa es encontrar a la Princesa, si esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, olvídense de mí, no pienso participar"- Dijo Duncan quien se comenzó a alejar, dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto a Hanekome.

-"Entonces dime ¿Cómo piensas buscar a tu princesa? Al parecer la única persona aquí era esa chica loca, sin nave gummi no puedes ir a otros mundos, así que me temo que estas estancado con nosotros"- Explico la situación Hanekome a lo que Duncan simplemente se quedo parado un momento, Goofy comenzó a pensar y como si fuera una caricatura un foco se ilumino en su cabeza.

-"Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?"- Dijo Goofy quien llamo la atención de todos, incluso la de Duncan.

-"Goofy ¿Qué diantres planeas?"- Pregunto Donald a su compañero.

-"No te preocupes Donald se que hacer, nosotros tenemos una nave gummi que es con la que llegamos aquí, así que tu ayúdanos a buscar al rey e intentar acabar con los Heartless, a cambio de eso te ayudaremos a buscar a esa princesa que estas buscando"- Propuso Goofy extendiendo el brazo, Duncan pensó un momento la situación, como dijo Hanekome sin nave gummi no había forma de viajar, estaba estancado y necesitaba encontrar a Courtney y estos dos al parecer eran la única ayuda que tenia.

-"Tienes un trato"- Dijo Duncan estrechando la mano de Goofy.

-"Genial, bienvenido a bordo, mi nombre es Goofy"- Dijo felizmente.

-"El mío es Duncan"- Respondió el punk.

-"Yo soy el Pato Donald"- Dijo Donald poniendo su mano encima del apretón de Goofy y Duncan.

-"El mío es Izzy"- Dijo poniendo su mano encima, sorprendiendo a los tres.

-"¿Tu también vienes?"- Pregunto Duncan sorprendido.

-"Dah, obvio que si, esto suena emocionante, una gran aventura, acción, drama, peligro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo o esperen nuestro mundo fue destruido, jejejejejeje"- Decía Izzy soltando una carcajada acompañada de una buena sonrisa.

-"No lo sé"- Decía Donald pensándolo.

-"Vamos Donald, mira como nos ayudo, creo que una persona mas no nos vendría mal, A-hyuck"- Decía Goofy intentando convencer a su emplumado amigo.

-"Esta bien, pero que no toque nada dentro de la nave, no me fio del todo de ella"- Dijo Donald, a lo que Izzy comenzó a bailar de felicidad.

Pero en un mundo lejano y extraño, en un gran cuarto, varias figuras miraban una bola de cristal, dentro de ella se podía ver a los cuatro héroes que estaban siendo vigilados.

-"Ese chico, quien lo hubiera dicho, venció a la gran armadura"- Dijo una figura esquelética de atuendo mexicano y guitarra dorada.

-"Tal fuerza y destreza en la llave espada y en su portador, parece interesante"- Dijo una figura de acento alemán con un parche en el ojo.

-"¿Por qué no convertirlo en un Heartless? Eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas"- Dijo una figura esbelta jugando con una baraja del tarot.

-"Y lo que es peor, viene acompañado de los lacayos del Rey, en fin no son mas que ratas insignificantes ante mis ojos"- Dijo una figura regordeta y con un gran bigote.

-"Ni que fueras tan fuerte"- Dijo burlonamente un chico con una mochila y cabello rojo en punta.

-"Cállate"- Dijo de nuevo la figura regordeta bastante enojado.

-"**_¡SILENCIO!_**"- Dijo fuertemente el que parecía el líder, tenia una gran figura de grandes colmillos, boca verde, su barba y cejas parecían estar hechas de flamas, todos callaron al momento.

-"Ahora el portador fue elegido, ¿Sera el quien venza la oscuridad? O ¿Sucumbirá ante la oscuridad?"- Dijo mientras reía maléficamente.

-"Jefe"- Dijo Pete entrando en la gran sala.

-"Pete ¿Qué ocurre?"- Pregunto el líder.

-"La chica que me pidió traer esta despertando"- Aviso Pete, a lo que una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-"Perfecto ¿Qué tal la captura de la princesa?"- Pregunto.

-"Todo perfecto, aunque sigue sin despertar"- Dijo Pete.

-"Muy bien, puedes retirarte yo me encargo"- Dijo el ser omnipotente, Pete solo hizo una reverencia y se marcho de aquel lugar.

Mientras en una habitación del mismo lugar, Bridgette despertaba con un gran dolor en la cabeza, estaba acostada en una cama.

-"¿Dónde…donde diablos estoy?"- Pregunto aterrada Bridgette quien al ver a su alrededor, pudo ver otra cama con alguien encima de ella.

-"**_¡COURTNEY!_**"- Exclamo preocupada la rubia acercándose a su amiga.

El grupo estaba en el primer distrito platicando sobre los sucesos que pasarían de ahora en adelante.

-"Lo mejor será que todos descansen, las batallas que están por venir serán difíciles, le dire a Keitaro que les haga un descuento especial en el hotel"- Dijo Franky alejándose del grupo.

-"Un verdadero guerrero debe estar bien preparado, la tienda de artículos es sin lugar a dudas un lugar donde podrías prepararte de la mejor manera"- Explico Steiner.

-"Yo con gusto les proporcionarle armas o inventos para que se defiendan…aunque no es gratis, los inventos de Kaolla cuestan"- Explico la morena.

-"Vayan descansen y prepárense, eso es todo lo que necesitan"- Dijo Robin, mientras todos comenzaron a separarse y volver a sus actividades.

-"Te lo voy a decir chaval, lo que viene será peligroso, pero cuentas con tus aliados, confía en tus compañeros porque serán los únicos que te sacaran si te metes en apuros, por cierto lo olvidaba necesitan esto si van a comprar"- Decía Hanekome dándoles una bolsa con 500 munnys la moneda de ciudad de paso, con paso firme se marcho del lugar, dejando a Duncan y los demás solos.

-"Lo mejor será ir a la tienda de accesorios, a lo mejor encontramos algo útil"- Propuso Goofy, sin ninguna objeción entraron al establecimiento.

-"Mucho gusto, bienvenidos al establecimiento de accesorios, mi nombre es Zoey, está a mi lado es mi jefa Haruka Urashima"- Dijo una chica pelirroja con una flor en la cabeza, vestida con un top rojo y pantalones cafés, mientras hacia una gran sonrisa.

-"Cuantas veces te lo he dicho Zoey, tienes que sonar más natural, incluso a Eiko no le cuesta tanto trabajo y eso que solo tiene 4 años"- Regaño una señora de pelo castaño y con cigarro en mano, todos comenzaron a ver los accesorios que vendían en aquel sitio.

-"Esto apesta, aquí parecen que solo venden accesorios para niñas"- Dijo Duncan al ver que solo habían pulseras y anillos.

-"Para tu información estos accesorios para niña te pueden ayudar, pueden aumentar tu velocidad, destreza, fuerza y vitalidad"- Explico Haruka, Izzy se sorprendió y tomo uno de las pulseras.

-"¿Qué hace esto?"- Pregunto la peli naranja.

-"Aumenta tu vitalidad y defensa"- Explico Haruka, después de unos momentos mas y dudas por parte de Duncan salieron del lugar, para ir al hotel y tomar ese descanso que tanto merecían.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

-"Bien vamos como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si tienen algún comentario o quieran decir algo sobre el fics adelante de hecho seria feliz recibir algo de apoyo de mis lectores ya saben para sentirme mas motivado, aun así le agradezco a Toaneo que me apoya en esta historia un gracias de verdad se los agradezco ahora vamos a ir a lo que también quieren y es saber los personajes que aparecieron ahora, para eso les dejo lo demás a Zoey y Bridgette"- Dije mientras unos reflectores iluminaban a las dos chicas.

-"Comenzemos con Sanae Hanekome, este tipo salio para el videojuego TWEWY ayudando a los protagonistas como lo hace en esta historia, es propiedad de Square Enix, Haruka Urashima salio en el anime de Love Hina siendo la que maneja la casa de te a las cercanías de la casa para chicas hinata, pero no creo que haga falta decir de donde somos Yo y Dakota"- Explico Zoey.

-"Queremos aclarar también que los Heartless seran nombrados por sus nombres, debido a que a Frank le cuesta trabajo describirlos, se les pide cordialmente que los busquen ustedes en google imagenes, de esta forma tendrán una mejor idea de ellos, los de hoy fueron Sombras, Soldados y Gran Armadura"- Explico Bridgette.

-"Bien creo que con eso acabamos el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leernos y que pasen un buen dia, Fix-It Frank se despide de todos ustedes"- Digo y doy por terminado este capitulo.


	6. El aprendiz del hechicero

Fix-it Frank: Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores que buscan algo con que entretenerse y eligieron esta historia de este aprendiz a escritor, les traigo con ustedes el capitulo numero seis de este futuro fics que seguirá expandiéndose espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben si encuentran algo mal escrito, incongruencia me lo hagan saber, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, si los personajes me salen Oc, etc, ahora comencemos esto.

* * *

_**The Punk and the Key**_

**_Capitulo 6: El aprendiz del hechicero_**

Duncan despertó en la cama del hotel, se sentía mejor y mas recuperado, vio por la ventana y vio que seguía oscuro, por lo que había escuchado Ciudad de Paso era un mundo artificial por lo que no había nada como un sol o una luna así que siempre estaba a oscuras siendo iluminado por las estrellas y los faroles, decidió prepararse y ponerse algo de vestir, cuando fue a buscar su ropa se dio cuenta que esta había sido remplazada.

-"¿Pero que demonios?"- Pregunto Duncan, viendo una nota encima de su nueva ropa.

_-"Hola Duncan, soy yo Dakota, e decidido cambiar tu atuendo, mira que ir por los mundos con un atuendo tan feo y además con agujeros y rasguños no es cosa que un héroe llevaría, espero que te guste yo misma la escogí, espero sea de tu agrado"-_ Duncan termino de leer la nota y vio las ropas que de hoy en adelante usaría.

Duncan vio su ropa nueva, consistía en una chamarra azul oscuro con varios bolsillos y capucha incluida, una camiseta negra con su singular calavera estampada en ella, unos pantalones azules con cinturón negro con varios bolsillos para cargar igualmente varias cosas, unas zapatillas azul con blanco, era casi como su antigua ropa solo que limpia, sin rasguños y con bolsillos extra por si las dudas.

-"Pues no esta tan mal"- Fueron las palabras de Duncan poniéndose su nueva ropa, aunque con una accesorio mas, en su cuello la calavera de madera que había obtenido en su sueño, como un recordatorio de encontrar a Courtney, saliendo de su habitación se encontró con Izzy.

-"**_¡HOLA DUNCAN! _**Te vez genial, mira yo igual cambie de ropa"- Dijo Izzy bastante feliz saludando a su compañero y mostrándose con su nuevo conjunto de ropa.

La ropa de Izzy consistía en una ajustada camisa de color azul oscuro, una chamarra verde igualmente con una capucha, unos pantalones verdes con un cinturón esta no traía bolsillos sino que en cada costado había unas alforjas y unas zapatillas verdes con blanco.

-"Yo misma la escogí, el verde es un color fabuloso me hace sentir en el bosque y las alforjas me ayudaran a traer mis bombas, jejejejejejeje"- Reía la chica, Duncan solo la ignoro y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al vestíbulo, hay estaban Donald y Goofy esperándolos.

-"Hasta que por fin despiertan"- Decía Donald bastante frustrado.

-"No te alteres pato, ya estamos despiertos, así que vámonos de una vez"- Dijo Duncan mientras Donald solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-"Pues tenemos un cambio te planes"- Dijo Goofy.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- Pregunto Duncan algo irritado.

-"El Sr. Hanekome nos dijo algo muy interesante, en el tercer distrito se encuentra mi antiguo mentor, el hechicero Merlín, el me enseño todo lo que se"- Dijo Donald con orgullo.

-"¿Y nos vamos a retrasar solo para una reunión de maestros y alumnos? Debes estar bromeando, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas"- Respondió Duncan molesto.

-"No es eso Duncan, Merlín es un poderoso hechicero de los mejores junto el poderoso Yen Sid, ha viajado por incontables mundos cuando a ti apenas te cambiaban los pañales, si vamos con el a lo mejor nos puede decir por donde empezar a buscar al rey y preguntarle por esa princesa tuya"- Explico Donald su plan, convenciendo inmediatamente a Duncan en esa ultima parte.

-"Bien vamos a ver lo que ese tal Merlín nos puede decir"- Acepto al final Duncan y junto a los demás partieron al tercer distrito, después de enfrentarse a varios heartless sin problemas llegaron a su destino.

-"¿Bien ahora por donde?"- Pregunto Duncan, Donald se quedo pensando un rato buscando a su alrededor, pronto divisaron una pequeño callejón entre la rampa que había hay.

-"Por hay, el Sr. Hanekome me dijo que la casa de Merlín se encontraba en un callejón"- Explico Donald mientras los demás lo siguieron no tardaron mucho al llegar a una puerta ya algo desgastada, el grupo entro con un rechinido.

-"Wow este lugar parece tenebroso"- Dijo Izzy mirando a su alrededor, el sonido del agua y arrojos se escuchaban en el lugar, varias piedras sobresalían de esta en una especie de camino, en el fondo del lugar podía verse una pequeña y modesta choza con una chimenea.

-"Esa es, reconocería esa choza donde fuera, es la casa de Merlín, vamos rápido"- Decía felizmente Donald corriendo hacia la casa bastante emocionado.

-"Hey Goofy ¿Cómo es ese tal Merlín? Es como esos magos que sacan conejos del sombrero"- Pregunto Izzy curiosamente.

-"Bueno solo lo vi una vez, fue cuando visito Ciudad Disney para entregarle a Donald su diploma y certificado que lo hacia un mago hecho y derecho"- Explico Goofy.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que dijeron adentrarse en ella, iluminada por la luz de la chimenea, la casa estaba llena de estanterías con libros, mapas, estatuas, artefactos y otras varias otras cosas mas que no pudieron distinguir, a pesar de esto, la casa era cálida y acogedora, cerca de hay un búho sentado en una percha de madera tallada en una mesa redonda mirándolos fijamente.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí"- Hablo el búho sorprendiendo a Duncan e Izzy, pero no ha Goofy y Donald.

-"Hola Arquímedes, hace tiempo que no te veía"- Saludo cortésmente Donald.

-"Oh genial un búho que habla"- Decía bastante sorprendida Izzy mirando a Arquímedes fijamente, que comenzó a desesperarse por la mirada de la chica.

-"¿Qué? Acaso nunca habías visto a un Búho"- Dijo bastante furioso Arquímedes, todos dejaron de prestarle atención cuando vieron como del techo caía alguien.

-"Genial, casi fallo el aterrizaje de nuevo"- Dijo una persona que comenzó a sacudirse el polvo, al final de quitarse toda la suciedad se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus invitados.

Iba vestido con una túnica azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas botas puntiagudas del mismo color haciéndole juego, de pelo blanco en su cabeza llevaba un gran sombrero azul puntiagudo, una gran barba blanca y unos pequeños lentes, se veía ya bastante viejo.

-"Vaya, vaya, llegaron un poco antes de lo que tenia previsto"- Dijo felizmente el anciano.

-"Merlín, es bueno verte"- Dijo Donald saludando energéticamente a su mentor.

-"Donald, que alegría ver a un viejo estudiante mio"- Dijo Merlín igualmente saludando a su alumno, mientras Duncan veía incrédulo la escena.

-"Este es Merlín… ¿Este es el gran hechicero del que estabas alardeando?...pero si es un simple anciano con pijamas"- Dijo Duncan bastante molesto intentando no perder el control.

-"Y lo dice el tipo con esa ridícula cresta verde en la cabeza"- Dijo burlonamente Arquímedes.

-"Se llama Mohawk pajarraco"- Contesto Duncan al búho mientras se miraban y parecía que saldrían chispas de sus ojos.

-"Ya tranquilo Arquímedes, tenemos que ser educados con las visitas, por favor Duncan, Izzy, Donald y Goofy, tomen asiento"- Pidió amablemente Merlín, mientras unas sillas comenzaron a caminar hacia los ellos y se sentaron.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Ni siquiera nos hemos presentando"- Pregunto Duncan algo sorprendido.

-"Dah, es obvio Duncan, utilizo magia"- Decía Izzy mientras de quien sabe donde esparció polvitos brillantes al decir magia.

-"Jo jo jo, ya había predicho que ella seria muy imaginativa, en efecto utilice magia, mi nombre es Merlín y soy un hechicero"- Dijo Merlín haciendo énfasis en hechicero.

-"¿Puedes sacar un conejo del sombrero?"- Pregunto Izzy.

-"Jejeje, claro pero solo seria un truco barato, yo tengo poderes inimaginables, puedo verlo todo"- Explicaba Merlín.

-"Eh-eh-eh ¿Dijiste todo Merlín?"- Pregunto Arquímedes viendo al mago vestido de azul.

-"Bueno, bueno, no todo, de cualquier forma, sabia que ustedes vendrían aquí, además el rey me pidió que los ayudara"- Explico Merlín.

-"¿Sabe donde se encuentra ahora?"- Pregunto Goofy.

-"Desgraciadamente no lo se, tomamos caminos separados y no se donde habrá decidido ir, también sé que tu buscas a alguien en especial Duncan, una joven de cabello castaño"- Dijo Merlín sorprendiendo a Duncan.

-"**_¡¿SABES DONDE ESTA?!_**"- Pregunto Duncan fuertemente mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

-"Tómatelo con calma muchacho, pero temo decirte que al igual que el rey no tengo idea de donde esta, pero si se algo, la gente que la retiene planea algo verdaderamente malo, en estos momentos mientras hablamos, se expande una discordia por toda la creación, el rey busca una forma de detenerla, para que al final de los días no nos termine invadiendo las tinieblas, de alguna forma tu princesa es una parte crucial para sus planes, tu portador de la llave espada eres una parte crucial para detenerlos, te apuesto a que si logras detener a aquellos seres de las sombras encontraras a tu princesa y ustedes encontraran a su rey"- Explico Merlín.

-"Muy bien, lo hare, si de esa forma encuentro a Courtney me arriesgare"- Dijo Duncan mientras Merlín le daba una gran sonrisa de aprobación.

-"Mi deber es enseñarles sobre los usos de la magia, para ello necesito que invoques tu llave espada, si aun no lo sabes la llave espada es convocada cuando su portador la necesita, solo llámala y vendrá"- Explico Merlín, Duncan asintió y en pocos segundos la llave espada apareció.

-"Lo has hecho estupendo, ahora nunca olvides la luz que existe en tu corazón es la única manera en la que podrás seguir adelante, ahora veamos…Oh aquí esta"- Dijo Merlín quien buscando en los bolsillos de sus ropas saco algo, era un pin amarillo con una pequeña flama.

-"Eso es… ¿Un pin?"- Pregunto Duncan algo incrédulo, a lo que Merlín solo sonrió.

-"Solo tómalo y veras lo que pasa"- Explico Merlín, al darle el pin a Duncan este comenzó a brillar y en una luz amarilla el Pin había desaparecido.

-"Oh eso estuvo genial"- Exclamo Izzy.

-"Ahora te explicare, te acabo de dar magia, para ser mas preciso el hechizo Fire, desde ahora en adelante puedes utilizar magia, Donald ¿Podrías explicárselo? "- Pregunto finalmente Merlín, a lo que Donald solo asintió y se acercó al Punk.

-"Muy bien Duncan escúchame con atención esto es importante, para utilizar magia es necesario que te enfoques en el elemento que quieres hacer, canaliza tu poder en la punta de la llave espada y repite mentalmente el elemento del fuego"- Explico Donald, a lo que Duncan cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

-"Fuego…Fuego…Fuego"- Murmuraba Duncan sintiendo un flujo de energía en su pecho que comenzó a desaparecer, en la punta de la llave espada una pequeña esfera roja comenzó a formarse.

-"**_¡FIRE!_**"- Grito Duncan mientras una llama de fuego salía de esta y se dirigió a la casa de madera de Arquímedes.

-"**_¡MI HERMOSA CASA! _**Tu ciego, loco, idiota, piro maniático, descerebrado"- Exclamaba bastante enojado en cada una de las palabras Arquímedes.

-"Ya Arquímedes que te he dicho de utilizar esas palabras, te apuesto a que Duncan no lo hizo con una mala intención"- Decía Merlín, Duncan sonreía par si mismo en sus adentros.

-"Ahora bien, Donald ¿Podrías seguir instruyendo a Duncan? Yo no puedo acompañarlos en los viajes y tu fuiste un gran aprendiz mio, así que te lo encargo"- Pidió Merlín.

-"Por supuesto Merlín, puede confiar en mi"- Acepto Donald el trabajo.

-"Ahora bien, una ultima cosa, necesitaran ayuda en sus viajes por lo que es probable que esto les pueda ser de ayuda"- Dijo Merlín sacando una pequeña piedra de uno de sus bolsillos.

-"¿Esto que es?... ¿Mármol?"- Pregunto Duncan algo curioso.

-"Esto no es un simple pedazo de Mármol, es realmente el corazón y el alma de una persona"- Explicaba Merlín.

-"En serio ¿Aquí dentro hay una persona?...Hola ¿hay alguien en casa?"- Preguntaba Izzy mientras agitaba el mármol bruscamente, Merlín se lo arrebato.

-"Déjame que se los explique, cuando un mundo es devorado por los Heartless no todos los que alguna vez lo habitaron se convirtieron en ellos, hay algunos que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar esto ya sea llegando a otros mundo como ustedes o la gente que se han encontrado en la ciudad , sin embargo algunos no corren tanta suerte y al final pierden sus cuerpos en el proceso, ahora que estas aquí les podría ser útil, Hockety pockety wockety wack"- Recitaba Merlín, sacando una varita de su barba y apuntándole al mármol que comenzó a brillar y una figura aparecía ante ellos.

-"¿Por los cuernos de lucifer? ¿Dónde estoy?"- Preguntaba aquel ser mirando a su alrededor, era un hombre enano, vestido con una gran armadura medieval y sosteniendo una lanza, tenia una barba roja.

-"¿Recuerdas que paso?"- Pregunto Merlín al hombre de la armadura.

-"Solo…recuerdo estar defendiendo mi reino de unos seres infernales antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Que paso con mi hogar?"- Preguntaba el hombre desesperado y con tristeza, Merlín se acercó a él y decidió explicárselo.

-"Lo siento amigo, pero tu mundo fue consumido por la oscuridad, al parecer fuiste el único que salió convida"- Explico Merlín.

-"No…no…no me lo puedo creer, mi reino…mi princesa"- Decía el hombre de rodillas mientras parecía comenzar a llorar, Duncan sintió lastima por el hombre, algo que rara vez ocurría en el.

-"Escucha viejo mi mundo también fue destruido…y al igual que tu perdí a una princesa"- Dijo Duncan con tristeza y melancolía.

-"Pero tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer, estamos luchando contra las fuerzas tenebrosas que de seguro atacaron tu hogar, tenemos que impedir que causen mas desgracia por hay"- Explico Goofy al hombre.

-"No te rindas, tienes que vengar tu mundo, estoy seguro que si trabajamos juntos podamos hacer algo…Como hacerlos explotar **_¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!_**"- Fue el turno de Izzy mientras reía como maniática.

-"Así es no estés triste, ayúdanos y nosotros veremos como podremos ayudarte"- Dijo finalmente Donald.

-"Muy bien parecen grandes guerreros y será un placer ayudarles, mi nombre es Sir Arthur caballero que se encarga de combatir las fuerzas del mal, este honorable ser con gusto les ayudara en vuestra honrada misión"- Decía Sir Arhur mientras desaparecía para volver a ser la piedra de mármol, esta se rompió en mil pedazos y en un resplandor de polvo café se esparció por la llave espada de Duncan.

-"Bien por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, si necesitan cualquier cosa con gusto estaré encantado de ayudarles, este viejo hechicero aun tiene trucos bajo la manga, ahora lo mejor es que partan, para ello les recomiendo un mundo no muy lejos de la Ciudad, a lo mejor es posible que encuentren información útil"- Decía Merlín con una gran sonrisa.

-"Nunca digo esto muy a menudo pero…gracias"- Dijo Duncan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, ahora ve y busca a tu princesa que es seguro que te necesite"- Dijo Merlín a lo que Duncan simplemente asintió, todos se despidieron y partieron al primer distrito.

Ya todos estaban hay reunidos, Duncan, Izzy, Donald y Goofy quienes estaban a punto de partir, Hanekome, Franky, Haruka, Kaolla, Shiki y Steiner estaban hay para despedirlos.

-"Bueno supongo que tendría que darles las gracias a todos ustedes"- Dijo Duncan.

-"No te preocupes, solo intenta no morirte tan fácil"- Dijo Franky.

-"Espero que encuentres a tus amigos"- Dijo Shiki apoyando a Duncan.

-"Recuerda, siempre mira hacia adelante y nunca te rindas, un verdadero guerrero debe prepararse para la pelea"- Recordó Steiner.

-"No te exijas mucho, a veces es bueno descansar"- Dijo Haruka fumando su cigarro.

-"Y que no se te olvide lo que te dije ayer, tienes a tus compañeros a tu lado, confía en ellos porque son los únicos que te salvaran el pellejo"- Respondió Hanekome con una sonrisa.

-"Recuérdales quien es el jefe"- Dijo Kaolla saltando felizmente.

-"Ahora hay una ultima cosa que quisiéramos que hicieras chaval"- Comenzó Hanekome oyéndose algo serio

-"Es Duncan, vamos viejo no es tan difícil de aprender"- Contesto Duncan ya bastante molesto.

-"Como quieras chaval, ahora diganme ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado el nombre Mitsuki Konishi?"- Pregunto Hanekome, Steiner pareció ser el único que entendió.

-"Ahora que lo dices yo si la recuerdo, Mitsuki Konishi llego a Alexandria y comenzó a trabajar para la reina como una tutora para la princesa Garnet casi siempre si no estaba con la princesa se la pasaba en los sótanos y biblioteca del castillo de Alexandria, pero lo raro es que a su llegada los Hearless comenzaron a aparecer en nuestro mundo"- Explico Steiner.

-"Así es, ella pertenecía a mi mundo pero en algún momento se marcho de este, Mitsuki Konishi no era mas que una doble cara, traidora y manipuladora, cuando los Heartless llegaron a Shibuya ella se mostro interesada y comenzó a investigarlos, pero debido a lo terrible que eran sus investigaciones incluso para el grupo en el que estaba se le prohibió que siguiera con eso, ella no se rindió y al parecer se marcho a buscar algún lugar donde investigarlos, al parecer creo un informe"- Dijo Hanekome entregándole parte del informe que habían encontrado, en la parte superior ponía informe 1.

-"Aun seguimos sin saber que son los Heartless, pero creemos que la solución al misterio se encuentra escrito en los informes, si las logras recuperar a lo mejor sepamos de donde provienen esas cosas, lo malo es que se encuentran esparcidas por todos lados"- Dijo Shiki.

-"¿Por todos lados?"- Pregunto Izzy confundida.

-"Se refiere a los mundos"- Explico Haruka.

-"Oye Donald, a lo mejor el Rey salió a buscar el informe"- Dijo Goofy.

-"Es lo mas probable Goofy"- Respondió Donald

-"Es probable que también los que se llevaron a tu princesa lo busquen, encuentra el informe y tal vez sepamos donde esta o que planean hacer"- Dijo Hanekome.

-"Bien veré que puedo hacer"- Dijo Duncan y con esto el grupo comenzó a alejarse llegando a la puerta principal de Ciudad de Paso.

-"Ahora chicos, prepárense porque detrás de esta puerta se encuentra nuestro medio de transporte"- Dijo Donald con orgullo en sus palabras.

-"Esto es tan excitante, no puedo creer que viajare por el espacio"- Decía Izzy bastante emocionada.

-"¿Pero no que le tenias miedo a volar?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"Oh eso ya lo supere, además esto es el espacio y no es el cielo hay una clara diferencia en ello"- Explico su teoría Izzy.

-"Como sea"- Dijo Duncan ya sin importarle mucho el tema.

-"**_¡¿VENGA DONDE ESTA ESA NAVE?!_**"- Gritaba Izzy bastante emocionada, Donald le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-"Muy bien, pero ahora escuchen ustedes dos, sobre todo tu Izzy, bien en efecto vamos a ir y visitar muchos lugares, pero debemos obedecer la ley de no-interferencia, no podemos andar por hay diciendo que somos del mundo exterior"- Dijo Donald.

-"Cómo si un pato parlante y un…no sé que…no llamaran la atención"- Dijo Duncan sarcásticamente y preguntándose que se suponía era Goofy.

-"¿Por qué no?"- Pregunto Izzy curiosa.

-"Para guardasalvar la frontera entre los mundos"- Explico Goofy.

-"Es salvaguardar, idiota, ahora bien hay que subir a bordo"- Grito bastante desesperado el pato, mientras todos subían a la nave gummi.

-"Es bastante acogedora, A-hyuk"- Rio Goofy, el interior parecía tener todo lo necesario, un comedor, refrigerador y un baño, era bastante espaciosa.

-"**_¡WHOA, ESTA NAVE ESTA GENIAL!_** "- Dijo Izzy corriendo por toda la nave, bastante animada, cuando recibió un golpe entre las cejas por una nuez haciendo que la chica callera al suelo.

-"**_¡¿TE IMPORTA MUCHACHA?!_** No puedes andar por hay tocando todo como si fuera tuyo, me paso todo el día limpiando y teniendo la nave de la mejor manera y llegas tu y lo destrozas todo"- Dijo Chip cargando unas nueces bastante molesto mientras Dale se ponía a limpiar.

-"¿Quiénes son estos?"- Pregunto Duncan a las dos ardillas.

-"Ellos son Chip y Dale, son parte del equipo de mantenimiento"- Explico Donald.

-"Hey Donald, ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?"- Pregunto Montery Jack.

-"Hola chicos, pues bien, ellos van a venir con nosotros"- Dijo Donald algo nervioso.

-"**_¡¿QUE?! _**No puedes estar hablando en serio Donald"- Dijo bastante sorprendido Chip.

-"Vamos Chip tienes que calmarte, siento el temperamento de mi amigo, me llamo Gadget mucho gusto"- Dijo cortésmente la ratoncita.

-"Yo soy Montery Jack, pero pueden llamarme Monty y él es Zipper"- Se presento Monty junto a su amigo mosca.

-"Donald ¿Cómo es que ellos vienen?"- Pregunto Chip.

-"Bueno veras Chip, él es el chico que el rey nos pidió buscar"- Explico Donald.

-"Bien…Pero que se comporten o juro que los saco a patadas de mi nave"- Dijo Chip mientras se ponían a limpiar las marcas que dejo Izzy.

-"Genial, ardillas parlantes, ¿Qué mas sorpresas nos aguardan en los demás mundos?"- Se preguntaba Izzy.

-"Bien chicos, si ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, siéntense y abróchense los cinturones que vamos a partir"- Explico Donald, a lo que todos comenzaron a tomar asiento.

-"**_¡MOTORES A TODA MARCHA!_**"- Grito Gadget, a lo que todos comenzaron a correr por todos lados presionando botones y jalando palancas.

-"**_¡HACIA LAS ESTRELLAS!_**"- Grito Donald mientras encendía la Gummi, los motores encendieron y a gran velocidad despegaban dejando atrás Ciudad de Paso…pero dejando a unos mareados Duncan e Izzy.

-"Necesito ir al baño"- Dijo Izzy corriendo rápidamente al sanitario y desde afuera podían oírse los vómitos que producía Izzy, Duncan igual estaba mareado pero intento mantenerse mejor que su compañera, pronto Izzy salió del baño un poco mejor.

-"Izzy, Duncan, miren por la ventana"- Dijo Goofy, a lo que los dos chicos miraron por la ventana.

-"Vaya es…hermoso"- Exclamo Izzy mirando hacia afuera.

-"Debo admitirlo la vista es fantástica"- Dijo Duncan, no era para menos las estrellas titilaban con gran belleza, la calma del espacio era un interesante sentimiento de paz y quietud.

-"Muy bien chicos, llego la hora vamos a aterrizar, Merlín tenia razón este mundo no estaba lejos de Ciudad de Paso"- Dijo felizmente Donald.

-"El viejo anciano tenia razón"- Dijo Duncan con una sonrisa.

-"Duncan debes respetar a tus mayores"- Decía Donald bastante molesto regañando al punk.

-"Pues bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? Andando que la aventura nos aguarda"- Decía una contenta Izzy con pose heroica, mientras la nave gummi se dirigía a su primer destino de este alocado viaje entre los mundos.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

-"Bien vamos como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si tienen algún comentario o quieran decir algo sobre el fics adelante de hecho seria feliz recibir algo de apoyo de mis lectores ya saben para sentirme mas motivado, aun así le agradezco a Toaneo, Xandra y NuevoMundo que ahora nos puso en sus favoritos y nos dejaron comentarios ademas de que me apoya en esta historia un gracias de verdad se los agradezco ahora vamos a ir a lo que también quieren y es saber los personajes que aparecieron ahora, para eso les dejo lo demás Dawn"- Dije mientras unos reflectores iluminaban a las dos chicas.

-"Es un placer estar aquí Frank, me alegra estar aquí bien veamos a los personajes de hoy, Merlín uno de los mas poderos magos y su amigo búho y mascota Arquimedes vienen desde la película de Disney que se estreno en 1963, la espada en la piedra en américa latina y conocida como Merlín el encantador en España ahora Sir Arthur es el principal protagonista del videojuego lanzado en 1985 un gran guerrero que tenia que salvar a su querida princesa de las garras de Astaroth, un gran plataformero algo difícil de pasar"- Explico Dawn esta vez.

-"Bien ahora que sorpresas les esperaran a nuestros héroes ¿Cual creen que sea el mundo que Duncan y compañía visiten? ¿Que planearan los malos? Si tienen alguna sugerencia del futuro mundo díganmela igualmente si se trata de un mundo que quieran ver, en cuanto a NuevoMundo, Adventure Time es posible, pero no Fairy Tail ya que no la e visto del toda aunque podría salir alguno como invocación Xandra sobre Shreck o Caroline no son malas opciones y lo voy a pensar, gracias por las sugerencias chicos, por ahora es todo, por cierto si tienen algún personaje en mente para que Duncan invoque solo díganmelo y lo tomare en cuenta, por ahora que pasen buen día"- Digo y doy por terminado este capitulo.


	7. Bienvenidos a Ciudad Azafran

Fix-it Frank: Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores que buscan algo con que entretenerse y eligieron esta historia de este aprendiz a escritor, bueno que les puedo decir, aquí veremos a Duncan y los demás visitando el primer mundo, decidí empezar con algo que no fuera tan difícil ya en futuros mundos lo complicare un poco, así que espero sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa ya saben personajes que parezcan Oc, incoherencias, mala redacción, etc... háganme saber.

* * *

_**The Punk and the Key**_

**_Capitulo 7: Bienvenidos a Ciudad Azafrán_**

La nave gummi llego a su primer destino, Donald decidió aterrizar la nave en un bosque para no llamar la atención, todos bajaron, era de noche y lo único que iluminaba era la luna.

-"Vaya lugar en el que decidiste aterrizar Donald"- Exclamo Goofy viendo a su alrededor.

-"Esto es un mundo…parece un lugar cualquiera"- Dijo Duncan algo aburrido.

-"Duncan no te quejes, a veces las apariencias engañan, lo mejor será caminar y ver si encontramos algo interesante"- Propuso Donald.

-"Por fin a estirar las piernas, ya me estaba cansando del espacio"- Dijo ahora Izzy estirándose poco a poco mientras avanzaban por el bosque, al llegar al final de este comenzaron a ver un camino y no muy lejos de hay un resplandor.

-"Miren chicos, es una ciudad"- Señalo Goofy.

-"Bien, esperemos encontrar algo de información del Rey"- Dijo Donald emocionado.

-"O de la princesa"- Le recordó Duncan.

-"Si de ella también"- Dijo Donald secamente.

-"Pues que estamos esperando, la aventura nos aguarda"- Dijo Izzy mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la ciudad, cuando frente a ellos varias bombas cayeron y una cortina de humo se formo.

-"**_¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!_**"- Pregunto Duncan bastante sorprendido ante aquel ataque.

-"**_¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGA!_**"- Dijo Izzy corriendo en círculos.

-"**_¡_****_YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!_**"- Gritaba este Goofy.

-"**_¡GOO…AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_**"- Grito ahora Donald mientras este sintió como si algo lo atrapara y lo jalara a gran velocidad.

-"**_¡DONALD!_**"- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Duncan e Izzy quienes sacaron sus respectivas armas, el humo comenzó a dispersarse, los dos vieron como un globo con forma de gato, en el vieron a tres personas…bueno dos ya que uno parecía un animal, en una red se podían ver a Donald y Goofy atados.

-"Ho ho ho ho, vaya que raros pokemon"- Dijo una mujer de peli roja, vestía una especie de conjunto blanco conformado por un top, una falda y unas botas negras, en el top el estampado de una R en color rojo.

-"A que si, nunca antes había visto unos pokemon así, a lo mejor nos sacamos la lotería"- Dijo un tipo de cabello azul, al igual que su compañera vestía un conjunto blanco conformado por una playera y un pantalón con botas negras, igualmente con el estampado de una R en color rojo.

-"No lo se chicos, estos dos parecen medio raros"- Dijo el ultimo integrante, era un gato parlante, parado en sus dos patas traseras, en su frente una medalla había.

-"A quien le dices raro, gato estúpido"- Decía Donald bastante molesto.

-"Incluso hablan, vaya lotería que nos hemos sacado"- Dijo la mujer.

-"El jefecito nos va amar por esto"- Decía el hombre bastante contento.

-"No lo sé…estoy dudando de que en realidad sean pokemon, van vestidos y hasta hablan"- Decía el gato.

-"Tu también hablas"- Dijo la mujer.

-"Si pero al menos no visto ropa vistosa y estúpida"- Respondió el gato.

-"Es oficial gato, cuando salga de aquí me voy a vengar"- Decía Donald mientras su cara se tornaba roja.

-"Hey chicos, les importaría ayudarnos, no puedo cortar esto"- Decía Goofy intentando cortar la red con su escudo

-"¿Quiénes son estos payasos?"- Pregunto Duncan llamando la atención del trió.

-"A quien le dices payasos, para tu información somos del Equipo Rocket, así que más respeto"- Dijo la mujer bastante molesta.

-"¿Equipo Rocket?"- Preguntaron confundidos los cuatro.

-"Ya se, ya se, son un grupo que se dedica a crear explosivos, el nombre es lógico"- Decía Izzy mientras sonaba inteligente.

-"**_¡NO MOCOSA!_** ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan del equipo Rocket?"- Decía desesperada la pelirroja.

-"Somos la organización criminal más peligrosa de la región Kanto"- Decía el chico, a lo que todos solo lo miraron con cara de confusión.

-"A darle con el lema"- Propuso el gato a lo que sus dos compañeros asintieron.

Mujer: Prepárate para los problemas es lo que te informamos

Hombre: Y también de ti nos burlamos

Mujer: Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio

Hombre: Que cumpliremos si no despacio

Gato: Con el guapo Meowth

Mujer: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

Hombre: Y extender nuestro hasta Santiago de Chile

Mujer: **_¡JESSIE!_**

Hombre:**_ ¡JAMES!_**

Meowth: Y el chido soy yo

Jessie: Donde sea que haya paz en el universo

James: El Equipo Rocket

Meowth: Hay estará

Los tres juntos: **_¡PARA EMPEORARLO TODO!_**

Terminaron juntos los tres mientras una extraño fondo con la R aparecía detrás de ellos extrañamente.

-"**_¡SI, ESO ESTUVO GENIAL, OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!_**"- Gritaba Izzy bastante emocionada, Duncan solo se les quedo viendo.

-"**_¡¿QUE CLASE DE ESTÚPIDO MUNDO NOS TRAJISTE DONALD?!_**"- Decía bastante molesto Duncan.

-"Duncan cállate y libéranos de estos locos"- Pidió Donald molesto.

-"No lo sé Donald, a mi me gusto"- Dijo Goofy con una sonrisa.

-"Por fin alguien que le gusta nuestro lema, no me siento despreciado"- Decía Jammes con lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

-"¿Dime una buena razón para sacarlos de ahí?"- Pidió Duncan una explicación.

-"Somos los únicos que manejamos la nave gummi, o ¿Prefieres que Izzy sea la conductora?"- Dijo Donald señalando a Izzy quien seguía pidiendo otro lema.

-"Buen punto"- Dijo Duncan y con fuerza lanzo su llave espada que giro a gran velocidad cortando la cuerda y como si fuera un boomerang la llave espada regreso a la mano de Duncan.

-"**_¡¿PERO QUE?!_**"- Gritaron sorprendidos los tres.

-"**_!_****_YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!_**"- Gritaba Goofy quien junto a Donald se estamparon en el suelo.

-"La próxima vez con más cuidado por favor"- Pidio Donald algo adolorido.

-"A-Hyuk a veces creo que lo único que hacemos es caer"- Dijo Goofy algo mareado.

-"Goofy mejor cállate"- Pidió Donald levantándose de una vez.

-"**_¡TU MALDITO BABOSO!_**"- Gritaba furiosa Jessie.

-"Gracias es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho"- Dijo Duncan con una sonrisa.

El globo aerostático aterrizo enfrente del grupo y bajaron bastante furiosos los tres, Duncan y compañía tomaron posición de ataque.

-"Te arrepentirás de a verte metido con nosotros"- Dijo Jessie bastante furiosa.

-"Ahora sentirás la furia del equipo Rocket"- Dijo James, quien junto a Jessie comenzaron a sacar sus respectivas pokebolas.

**(De aquí en adelante serán nombrados los pokemon, no es tan difícil encontrarlos por internet la verdad)**

-"Ándale Koffing hora de pelear"- Dijo James lanzando su pokebola.

-"Koffing"- Dijo Koffing como siempre.

-"Ve Ekans"- Dijo Jessie igualmente lanzando la pokebola.

-"Ekans"- Decía el pokemon serpiente preparado para luchar.

-"Podemos perdonarte, solo entréganos a tus dos pokemon"- Dijo Jessie.

-"Lo siento…pero aunque son molestos, los necesito para mi viaje"- Dijo Duncan, Donald estuvo a punto de hacer una de sus rabietas pero sabía que no era el momento.

-"Como quieras, prepárate para perder…Ekans **_¡MORDISCO, AHORA!_**"- Ordeno fuertemente Jessie.

La batalla comenzó y como ordeno Jessie, Ekans se abalanzo hacia el grupo preparado para dar el mordisco, logrando esquivar el ataque Goofy embistió a Ekans mandándolo fuera un par de metros.

-"Koffing **_¡PANTALLA HUMO!_**"- Ordeno James.

Koffing comenzó a sacar humo de los agujeros que tenía su cuerpo, la pantalla de humo impedía a los chicos mirar a su alrededor, todos estuvieron preparados para esperar cualquier ataque.

-"**_¡PLACAJE!_**"- Ordenaron James y Jessie al mismo tiempo.

Sin saber de dónde vendrían el grupo siguió preparado pero seguían sin ver nada a su alrededor, sin poder evitarlo fueron fuertemente embestidos por los dos pokemon con fuerza dañándolos bastante.

-"Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo para esto, Donald magia ahora"- Dijo Duncan recuperándose del golpe, Donald se paro al lado de Duncan y comenzaron a concentrar su magia.

-"**_¡FIRE!_**"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, lanzando su ataque de fuego, las dos esferas se unieron y crearon una más grande que dio de lleno a los dos pokemon dejándolos aturdidos y quemados.

-"Izzy utiliza arañazo"- Dijo Izzy imitando la voz de Jessie y utilizando su garra dio un fuerte tajo a los dos pokemon dejándolos en estado crítico y mandándolos a volar contra sus amos.

-"Te lo dije gato, que me iba a vengar **_¡THUNDER!_**"- Dijo Donald bastante enojado, un gran rayo salió de su vara dando de lleno al Equipo Rocket y a pesar de que no era tan poderoso una gran explosión apareció y estos salieron volando al cielo.

-"No, esto no puede estar pasando"- Decía Jessie bastante molesta.

-"¿Por qué simplemente no podemos ganar?"- Se pregunto James con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-"Son iguales que los babosos esos"- Dijo ahora Meowth.

-"**_¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO ESTA VEZ!_**"- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras seguían volando muy lejos.

-"Por fin, esos idiotas me estaban hartando"- Dijo Duncan mientras su llave espada desaparecía.

-"A-hyuk, al parecer eran unos ladrones"- Dijo Goofy ahora.

-"Goofy cualquiera se daría cuenta de ellos, aunque al menos Pete era más competente que estos tres"- Respondió Donald.

-"Hey chicos, esos tres me dieron en que pensar, ¿Por qué no tenemos un lema? Ya saben todo héroe tiene un…"- Decía Izzy emocionada, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte "NO" de Duncan y Donald.

-"Vaya ¿Ustedes solos vencieron al equipo Rocket?"- Dijo una voz apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-"Pika, Pika"- Dijo lo que parecía ser una rata amarilla en su hombro.

-"No sé de qué te sorprendes, esos tres son demasiado fáciles de vencer"- Dijo una chica.

-"Vamos chicos, es probable que estos chicos sean muy buenos entrenadores, además…Nunca antes en mi vida he visto Pokemon tan raros"- Dijo otro chico.

-"De seguro se están dirigiendo a Ciudad Azafrán a enfrentarse con la líder de gimnasio"- Dijo el que tenia la rata amarilla en su hombro.

-"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?"- Pregunto Goofy.

-"No lo sé, por ahora solo sigámosle la corriente, recuerden la ley de no-interferencia"- Les recordó Donald.

-"Han mencionado Ciudad Azafrán, a lo mejor es la ciudad que hemos visto"- Dijo Izzy.

-"Es probable, lo mejor sería ir a investigar"- Respondió Duncan a lo que los otros tres simplemente asintieron.

-"Oh disculpen nuestros modales, aun no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Brock futuro criador Pokemon"- Contesto el que parecía tener los ojos cerrados.

-"Yo soy Misty, me especializo en pokemon tipo agua"- Respondió la peli naranja.

-"El mío es Ash Ketchum, soy de pueblo paleta y futuro maestro pokemon, este de aquí es mi compañero Pikachu"- Dijo con orgullo el de la gorra.

-"Pika, Pika"- Respondió en forma de saludo Pikachu.

-"Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- Pregunto con curiosidad Ash.

-"Mi nombre es Izzy"- Respondió felizmente la loca.

-"Duncan"- Dijo simplemente el Punk.

-"A-hyuk, mi nombre es Goofy"- Respondió el caballero de la guardia.

-"Yo soy Donald"- Respondió el pato.

-"Incluso hasta hablan"- Respondió Ash bastante sorprendido.

-"Además de Meowth no conocía a otros pokemon parlante"- Dijo Brock pensativamente.

-"Disculpen pero la verdad no…"- Decía Goofy pero Donald le golpeo en el hombro.

-"Goofy recuerda, no podemos decir algo que haga que crean que somos del mundo exterior, nos guste o no tenemos que fingir y actuar según sea el mundo donde estamos"- Dijo Donald, a lo que Goofy simplemente asintió.

-"Bueno…la verdad he oído que hay mas regiones, a lo mejor no son de Kanto igualmente que esos Pokemon"- Dijo Misty.

-"Así es no somos de por aquí, somos de otra región, hace un momento mencionaron que se dirigían a Ciudad Azafran"- Dijo Duncan con naturalidad, después de años y años era fácil mentir.

-"Si nos dirigimos a Ciudad Azafrán, a enfrentarnos con la líder de gimnasio y ganar mi siguiente medalla para entrar a la liga pokemon"- Dijo Ash bastante animado.

-"Genial, que les parece si vamos juntos y mientras vamos me cuentas un poco sobre lo que sabes de los pokemon y esta liga pokemon"- Propuso Duncan a lo que simplemente Ash y los demás aceptaron dirigiéndose hacia Ciudad Azafrán.

Mientras tanto en una habitación a oscuras, una pequeña niña sentada en las piernas de lo que parecía ser una silueta femenina, mientras veían una esfera de cristal, en ella se podían ver al actual grupo en el que estaban Duncan, Ash y compañía.

Bridgette se encontraba sentada en aquella habitación oscura, se veía cansada a su lado todavía se encontraba Courtney profundamente dormida, Bridgette cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tener una nueva visión.

_Visión_

_Una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de edad se encontraba sentada en la playa bastante feliz, tenia una playera con el estampado de un delfín, unos shorts azules y unas sandalias, un lindo cabello castaño._

_-"Hola pequeña"- Dijo una mujer alta acercándose a la pequeña._

_-"Hola…lo siento pero mis papas dicen que no debo hablar con extraños"- Dijo la niñita._

_-"Bueno, tienes razón, pero si te dijera mi nombre ya no seriamos extraños ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto la mujer._

_-"Supongo que no"- Dijo la niñita con una sonrisa._

_-"Eres una niña muy linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Pregunto la mujer._

_-"Mi nombre es Bridgette"- Respondió la pequeña._

_-"Bueno ahora lo justo sería darte el mío, mi nombre es…"- Decía la mujer._

_Fin de la Visión._

-"¿Qué son estas visiones? Desde que desperté aquí no paro de tenerlos y esa niña… ¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a mi?"- Se preguntaba Bridgette bastante preocupada, cuando la puerta se abrió tomo una posición defensiva.

-"Siento si te he molestado, no quiero pelear así que descuida, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto la figura negra.

-"Si…si, solo algo cansada"- Dijo simplemente la rubia.

-"Me alegro, pudimos salvarte antes que pasara una catástrofe"- Dijo la figura.

-"¿Catástrofe?"- Pregunto Brdigette, quien sabía que algo malo estaría por escuchar.

-"Lo mejor será que te sientes, es una historia larga"- Respondió la figura a lo que Bridgette se sentó en la cama y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que aquel ser tendría que decir.

-"Mi nombre es Aku y lo que paso…"- Comenzó a relatar Aku, con una sonrisa interna mientras comenzaba a contarle lo que le sucedió a Wawanawka claramente alterando un poco las cosas.

Ya el grupo por fin se las había arreglado y estaban dentro de Ciudad Azafrán, mirando a su alrededor había todo lo que una ciudad tendría, tiendas de comida y ropa, casas, hoteles, etc… pero por fin habían llegado al centro de esta, donde enfrente de ellos estaba el gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.

-"Gwarsh, esta ciudad es enorme"- Dijo Goofy sorprendido.

-"No tanto, por lo que se la Ciudad Azulona es más grande que esto"- Dijo Brook.

-"A mí me parece una ciudad cualquiera"- Dijo secamente Duncan.

-"Vamos Duncan, no seas como Donald, creo que esto será divertido"- Respondió Izzy.

-"Hey, que yo no me le parezco, no cargo con una estúpida cresta"- Dijo Donald bastante molesto.

-"¿Estúpida cresta? Mira que no eres el mejor para andarme criticando pato de cuarta"- Respondió Duncan, mientras comenzaba a pelear con Donald.

-"Chicos cálmense, guarden sus energías para el combate contra Sabrina, por lo que se es una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuertes"- Intento calmarlos Brock a los dos.

-"Brook ¿Sabes algo sobre ella?"- Pregunto Ash.

-"No mucho Ash, Sabrina es misteriosa y sombría, casi ninguno de los otros líderes saben bien sobre ella"- Respondió Brock.

-"Suena bastante misterioso, esto suena divertido jejejejeje"- Decía bastante feliz Izzy.

-"Pues a mí me da algo de miedo"- Decía Goofy algo preocupado.

-"Así que ustedes están aquí para enfrentarse a Sabrina"- Dijo un hombre en ropa deportiva, se veía que había trotado por un buen rato.

-"Así es"- Respondió Ash bastante emocionado.

-"Si quieres entrar a la liga pokemon jovencito, sugiero que te mantengas lejos de ese gimnasio"- Decía el hombre.

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Ash.

-"Créeme no queras enfrentártele, es lo único que te digo"- Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse dejando a los chicos bastante confundidos.

-"Se me hace que esas eran puras patrañas"- Decía Donald viendo al hombre alejarse.

-"No lo sé Donald, a mi me pareció que hablaba en serio"- Respondió Goofy.

-"_No lo sé…pero algo raro siento en aquel lugar_"- Pensaba Duncan quien no dijo nada y se limito a mirar el gimnasio.

-"Bueno pues que esperamos, no tenemos el tiempo del mundo, el misterio nos aguarda"- Dijo Izzy bastante animada dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del Gimnasio.

-"Izzy tiene mucha razón, tengo que obtener esta medalla para entrar en la liga pokemon"- Dijo Ash mientras todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Mientras tanto con el Equipo Rocket, que por fin había aterrizado después de la paliza que les dio Duncan y el grupo, se encontraban en alguna parte de un bosque oscuro.

-"No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué tenemos que perder?"- Decía Jessie bastante desesperada.

-"No es justo, así el jefecito no nos va a querer nunca más"- Decia James bastante triste.

-"Si tan solo fuéramos mas fuerte"- Dijo Meowth y como si fuera una especie de señal pronto sintieron algo a su alrededor.

-"¿Así que quieren ser mas fuertes?"- Dijo una figura con sombrero de copa y cartas del tarot.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?"- Pregunto James.

-"Señores, se presenta ante ustedes el Dr. Facilier he aquí mi tarjeta"- Dijo Facilier mientras le entregaba a Jessie una tarjeta.

-"Encantamientos, posiciones, tarot, se realizan sueños"-Leía la tarjeta James.

-"No lo se chicos este tipo me parece solo un charlatán"- Dijo Meowth, a lo que Facilier simplemente se sintió ofendido y algo molesto.

-"Ten mas respetillo pequeñín, no vas a mofarte y burlar"- Amenazo Facilier, a lo que Meowth se asusto un poco.

-"¿Y qué puedes hacer por nosotros?"- Pregunto Jessie, Facilier le tendió a Jessie las cartas del tarot.

-"Las cartas hablan, presente, pasado y futuro aquí, por favor escoge tres"- Dijo Facilier a lo que Jessie las tomo, Facilier guardo el juego de cartas sobrantes en su bolsillo y prosiguió a tomar las cartas de Jessie.

-"Problemas puedo ver, ascendiendo rangos en el Equipo Rocket, lograron ganarse un buen lugar en la organización"- Decía Facilier mientras la carta mostraban a unos felices Jassie, James y Meowth siendo alabados por otros reclutas.

-"Recuerdo esos días, fueron los mejores de mi vida"- Dijo James bastante feliz.

-"Pero al parecer sus problemas comenzaron, cuando a un trió de mocosos se encontraron, a su pikachu con deseo quieren, pero sus planes en desastre siempre terminan"- Ahora la imagen de la segunda carta era sobre Jessie, James y Meowth siendo mandados a volar.

-"Odio a esos mocosos"- Dijo Meowth bastante enojado al recordarlos.

-"Pero su futuro puedo ver y al capturar a ese Pikachu que tanto quieren su rango lograran recuperar, créanme en su futuro les veo un buen lugar dentro de la organización"- La última carta mostraba a unos Jessie, James y Meowth, alabados entre varios del Equipo Rocket, mientras en una jaula estaba Pikachu entre cadenas.

-"Y tu… ¿Puedes hacer eso?"- Pregunto James.

-"Por supuesto que si, solo denme la mano, vamos es que ya nadie saluda a un vil pecador"- Dijo Facilier mientras les tendía la mano al trió, quienes se vieron entre si, al principio una cara de preocupación, pero viendo la última carta, comenzaron a sonreír entre sí y con rapidez tomaron la mano de Facilier, aceptando el trato.

-"Si, ahora confíen en mi, conmigo a su lado, lograran salir adelante, pero actuaran en el momento que les diga, entendido"- Dijo Facilier mientras a su alrededor comenzaron a salir varios Heartless y a su espalda una gran sombra con una sonrisa aparecía amenazadora.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

-"Bien como podemos notar, el primer mundo es el de Pokemon y en la Ciudad Azafrán, muchos pensarían que si elegí este mundo lo pondría en algún otro lugar, incluso pensaba ponerlo en la saga Advance porque me gusta el Advanceshipping y quería poner un poco de Ash x May, pero decidí que fuera en la primera temporada con los primeros 150 pokemon, otra cosa la forma de hablar de James es la forma en la que habla aquí en México pero es en Hoenn cuando cambia su parte "Y expandir nuestro reino por las estrellas" a cualquier lugar de México o el mundo, es solo que no pude resistirme, quiero agradecerle a Toaneo y Xandra por sus comentarios, gracias y muchas gracias Xandra por corregir mis errores, la verdad crei haberlo escrito bien pero al parecer se me pasan detalles, bueno por ahora no creo nada mas que decir o hacer, así que sin mas, les deseo buena tarde y que hayan disfrutado esto"- Dicho esto el capitulo lo doy por terminado.


End file.
